The Seed
by Quanieboo
Summary: Once again Alex reveals something in Derek's past that may destroy their relationship, and the Legacy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
This story is an original work of amateur fiction,

and is written purely for the private entertainment of PTL fans.

This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide

Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property,

and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM,

Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in

"Poltergeist: The Legacy" 

Nov.1, 2007, San Francisco House- Control room 12:36am

(Legacy Data Base)

"According to Legacy files one hundred years ago…there has not been a  
union between two legacy members who have the gift of sight, and who have  
created a child with extraordinary inherited sight since of that time period.  
Their names: Richard and Lana Rayne of the Amsterdam House, March 1,  
1907."

Alex couldn't believe what she was reading. One of Derek's ancestors was  
married, and a member of the legacy. Of course that hadn't been the shocking  
part. Richard and Lana both possessed the gift of sight, and they lovingly produced a son who surpassed them in the sight. The only  
history on the son was his name. Devin Rayne later changed it to Ryan Peterson.  
All other information on him had been erased, practically non-existent. Why had  
the legacy hidden this part of their history? Did the entire Rayne family know  
of this as well as Derek? And, why had it been so easy for her to stumble on  
this news while researching simple background checks on old and new legacy members in the  
database? So many questions…no fruitful answers.

Alex sighed tiredly, frustration evident on her smooth chocolate skin. She  
rubbed her sleepy eyes, took her Burberry sweater off, poured some black coffee  
in her favorite mug, and prepared herself for another long night of paperwork. Since both Rachel and Nick were out of  
town the workload tripled for her. Derek tried to ease the burden, but he also  
was bombarded with the Luna Foundation's "end of the year" financial projections. Alex sat down at the desk, and took a sip  
of her coffee. "Seems like no one can get a break these days."

As she spoke those very words, Derek came behind her, and massaged her neck. He  
bent down, and kissed her cheek softly. Alex turned her body around to face  
him…she smiled wearily, and tugged the sleeve of his blue terry cloth robe.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Derek pulled a chair next to hers, and placed his hands on her thighs. "I  
felt guilty that you wouldn't be in bed at a decent hour. I know it's been  
extremely difficult without the rest of the team here…I just wanted you to know  
that we don't take you for granted in this house. Everything you do is greatly  
appreciated."

Alex was more than deeply touched by Derek's admission. She covered her hands  
over his, and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips…

Ever since Derek sealed the portal, and barely escaped death their student/mentor  
relationship grew more into lovers. They stopped denying their love for one  
another, and allowed others to see them publicly displaying affection for each other. Nick, and Rachel hadn't seem to  
mind because it didn't interfere with legacy business, but legacy codes  
strictly forbids a precept getting involved with a member from his or her own house…so for the past seven years Derek, and Alex  
kept their sexual feelings in check, and only indulged in kissing, and hand  
holding. Perhaps the current circumstances will change after reopening the  
Devin Rayne case.

Alex abruptly stopped the kiss, and looked at Derek seriously. "I have  
something to tell you, and I'm not sure you're going to be pleased about  
it."

"Whatever it is, I'm fully confident that this house is equipped mentally,  
and physically to endure, or withstand it."

Alex turned back around facing the keyboard, and typed a few words quickly.  
Derek's attention now focused on the wide legacy screen receiving the input. As  
he read to himself, he listened to Alex attentively.

"While, I was doing background checks for the legacy, I accidentally came  
upon this piece of history concerning the legacy, and your family. Don't ask me  
how, but it sort of popped up in a weird way."

"Alex, don't worry. I already knew about my relative Devin Rayne."

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this? I mean we know quite a lot about  
your family, but aren't you upset that the legacy decided to erase, or destroy  
everything about Devin including his parents Richard, and Lana?"

"Yes, I was angry at first, but then I reasoned that the legacy has its  
own justifications for deleting any history that can be used against us from  
the dark side. It's complicated, but necessary for our protection, and  
safety."

"That's the problem, Derek. This is very complex because it's dealing with  
the gift of sight. You, and I both have it, and we know from experience that  
not everything is black, and white. The legacy was wrong to discard this like trash, and I believe they are hiding something. You  
should reopen the case."

After a moment of intense silence, Derek spoke first. "You're right. First  
thing in the morning I'll let London house know that you're reopening this  
case, and a full investigation will ensue, prompting a hearing of your  
findings."

"Wait a minute, Derek! I don't feel comfortable prying into your family  
ancestry; I think you should handle this."

"Alex, I trust, and love you completely. I'm handling this case by giving  
it to you. Any leads or new developments you'll keep me abreast of the  
situation. This was bound to happen; if you had not witnessed it, I'm certain  
Nick or Rachel would have."

"That's not entirely true. Nick is a field agent, and Rachel splits her  
time between here, her practice, and visiting Kat at college. I'm the main data  
researcher, so tell me Derek…why was it so easy for me to access this  
information, and no one else?"

Before Derek could reply a powerful gust of wind engulfed the control room like  
a tornado knocking down him, and Alex forcefully.

Alex hit the wooden floor hard with her head, and passed out in Derek arms. As  
the wind continued to raged, Christina appeared in front of them…

With all your might

You must learn to fight

Heed my warning because

Your seed is forming

By your loving joining…

After Christina's poetic words the wind ceased and Derek picked up Alex, and  
carried her upstairs to her room. He gently placed her on the four-poster  
mahogany bed, and cradled her head. "My, god…maybe

investigating this case isn't such a wise choice anymore, especially since  
Christina is warning us. I couldn't bear the thought or live with myself if  
anything were to happen to you. I already live with too much guilt concerning Julia's death, but your death would mean my suicide.  
I just wish I knew what the hell Christina was talking about. What seed is  
forming, or should I say whose?"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of PTL story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy."**

Nov. 5, 2007, San Francisco House-Kitchen 8:17am

The arguing between Derek, and Alex had escalated by each passing day since Nick returned a couple of days ago from a case in Australia concerning another fable, or tale about a woman succubus residing in the bush, feeding off young male Aborigines Natives. Of course Nick had first hand experience with this kind of thing, and he knew exactly what to look for and what to do. His skills were a comfort to the Sydney House…they relinquished complete control to Nick, which in turn allowed him to tie up any loose ends, and to go home early for much-needed rest and relaxation before the start of another bruling case.

Nick's hope for some down time was quickly thrown away once he arrived to a chaotic, argumentative household between his esteemed leader, and Alex. Derek briefed him about the current circumstances, and the unwanted sighting of Christina. Nick knew Christina's sole purpose is to protect the legacy, but when she makes an appearance…danger is always sure to erupt.

Nick lazily played with his Apple Jacks cereal…he was just too damn tired to eat this morning due to hearing Wrestle Mania round seven hundred thirteen last night. Having no sleep made Nick very cranky,  
and totally unaware of his surroundings, so he didn't hear Rachel walk into the kitchen even though her stiletto heels were loud enough to wake the dead. He was jealous that she looked fresh, and well  
rested. Her dark navy blue Christian Dior suit accented her eyes, and gave a crisp modern professional look.

Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee, and smiled at Nick from across the table. "So, Nicky…had a bad night? Truth, be told you look like hell."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you try looking like miss sunshine after listening to a boxing match all week. It's not gonna happen."

Nick got up, and put his unfinished cereal in the sink, while Rachel sipped her coffee, and peeled a banana. "I can't believe those two are still at it. It's definitely time that we intervene."

"Well, something has to be done…I can't take it anymore; my concentration is shot, and I don't think anyone is ready to deal with my pissy attitude!"

Rachel stifled her laughter as Nick spilled milk on his pajamas. "You better be careful that Alex doesn't turn her wrath upon you. Aren't those the last edition of Ralph Lauren pj's she bought you last Christmas?"

"I suppose this is the perfect time to shower, and then make a beeline towards the laundry room. Let me know when Ali and Rocky stop fighting…wait don't tell me. I'll know when someone gets knocked out."

Again Rachel held in her laughter, and watched Nick growl in mock frustration as he left the kitchen. "It's never a dull moment around here. She sighed thoughtfully, another day in the life of the legacy."

8:45am Derek's office

"Derek, you're being unreasonable, and unfair. You literally dropped this case in my lap, and now you're ordering me to cease this investigation, why?"

"I already told you, Alex, and I don't appreciate having to repeat myself."

"If this is about Christina then please share her warning…it could possibly help, or give us an edge in depicting clues, so we can solve this puzzle."

"The case is officially closed, and will not be reopened. You've done all you can, Amsterdam House has also concluded this as well as London. Let's move on shall we. There are other cases that need our  
attention, and your expertise."

"Don't patronize me Derek…you know as well as I that Amsterdam House is hiding something. I'm getting obscure visions, but I know the answers are there, and that's a good enough reason to hop on the legacy jet and go."

"Alex, it's too dangerous…end of discussion!"

"You taught me to always seek the truth first, and then everything else will fall into place. All I'm asking of you as a member of the legacy is to let me do my job."

"As precept I'm telling you to stop questioning how I do my job. When you rush to judgment, you breakdown the very foundation built by the team to protect us from the dark side."

Derek sat down at his desk, and nonchalantly busied himself with reorganizing a stack of files. He prayed his dismissive attitude towards Alex would push her away, and help her to forget this fatal  
nonsense, however he didn't count on Alex's discernment kicking in, and she knew exactly what Derek was up to.

"It's not going to work. I refuse to be shut out, and disregarded. As a matter of fact, I don't need your permission to move further along in this case. I'll take a sabbatical, and continue my investigation  
as a civilian, not as a legacy member. And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Derek rose from his chair, and walked from behind the desk to face Alex. His nostrils and eyes flared with burning anger. He grabbed Alex by the shoulders, and made her look directly at him. She tried to unlock his tight embrace, but he held on even more.

"Alex, I love you…the whole team loves you, but you keep doubting us. Your sheer stubbornness and unwillingness to see that at certain times causes the dark side to prey upon you, and this house. You  
almost killed Nick twice, and Reed Horton was able to make an attack on our house. My, God, Alex…I'm going to protect you at all costs. I'm not going to loose you, or anyone else. Do you understand?"

Alex pulled away from Derek harshly, almost ripping her ivory silk  
robe. "Yeah, I understand…you think I'm weak, and unfeeling. Never mind the fact that I live with the guilt everyday since it happened, and I would give up my very soul to take it all back, but I'm so pleased that my perfect mentor and precept has never screwed up, or made mistakes. I'll remember that the next time you have "Cain" written in blood across your forehead, Derek. I have never once thrown Julia's death in your face even though we both know you're holier than thou attitude caused the legacy to loose a valuable member who was my best friend, and a possible lover for Nick."

Alex's unshed tears threatened to spill down her cheeks while Derek just stood there, and Rachel entered the office quietly after listening to the entire exchange outside the door. She smiled  
attentively trying to ease the tension. "Nick and I are worried about you two. Whatever is wrong it can be fixed with love, and nurturing."

Alex shook her head no, and headed towards the door to leave. "I've only had two homes in my life; the first is with Grandma Rose, and the other is here. I guess it's true…all good things must come to an end, and this is it for me."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of PTL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or The Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy." 

Derek's office

As Alex left the room, Rachel bombarded Derek with questions. Her demeanor changed from concern to anger, and perplexity. "Derek, what the hell just happened? Alex is leaving…why are you pushing her away?"

Derek raised his right eyebrow mockingly. "I think you know what's going on since you were by the door ease dropping."

Rachel closed the door as Derek sat back down at his desk. "Being accused of ease dropping doesn't hold up especially since everyone in the house did hear you; being evasive doesn't help…so you can either confide in me or, I'll just have to pry it out of you."

"Are we playing doctor, and patient today, Rachel? If we are then I plead the fifth."

"You're not on trial here, Derek, but we have to resolve this issue before Alex leaves."

Derek's jaw tightened as he recalled his heated conversation with Alex. "I have no intention of letting her disembark from the safety of our house. If I have to lock her up, or have you give her a sedative then so be it."

"Listen to yourself…you sound like a caveman ready to beat his woman with a club. Derek, the legacy is not a prison. If Alex wishes to leave then she has that right; we may not like it, but we have to respect her decision."

Derek pulled an old photo out from his desk drawer, and handed it to Rachel. "They are Richard, and Lana Rayne…my ancestors."

As Rachel x-rayed the photo with her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. "Oh, my god! Richard and Lana look exactly like you and Alex. Could they possibly be kindred spirits, or perhaps past lives of you and Alex?"

Derek ran his fingers through his gray/brownish hair. "I ruled out past lives because neither Alex, nor I remember living during 1907, so they have to be our kindred spirits. Lana's maiden name was Lana  
Rose Moreau. She and Richard met in New Orleans when he was recruiting potential members for the legacy. They fell in love, married, and moved to Europe because interracial marriages were  
illegal in United States. Later, he became precept of the Amsterdam House."

Rachel's dumbfounded expression was priceless. "History is repeating itself…Richard and Lana's story is very reminiscent, or similar to how you, and Alex met. Well, this certainly explains why you're on edge, and why Alex is taking the full impact of your hostility."

"I'm not hostile…just extremely fearful for everyone who reside in this house more so for Alex."

Rachel was now into her doctor/patient session mode. "Derek, what did you see?"

Derek closed his eyes for a moment as he reflected on Christina's visit… "Christina made her appearance after midnight a couple of days ago citing a poetic verse:  
With all your might  
You must learn to fight  
Heed my warning  
Because your seed is forming  
By your loving joining…

Last night when I touched the photo, my vision took me to a birthing chamber. A woman and child were being sacrificed. Damn it! I can't tell if the woman is Alex, or Lana."

Confusion was now etched on Rachel's face. "Does it matter? I mean they both look alike…they can pass for identical twins. It's obvious that Richard, and Lana have something to do with Christina's prophecy."

Derek took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, trying to make sense of it all. "Actually, it matters a great deal…perhaps too much. If it's Lana in my vision then we have to reopen the case for a third  
time to find out what really happened…if it's Alex, we must prevent the past from intertwining with the present, so the future won't look bleak."

"I very much wish that Christina was warning them, but I know with certainty her warning is directed to Alex, and I. How ironic it is…my visions are crystal clear. I see, and hear everything in vivid color.  
I just don't understand the meaning, which makes me more afraid for Alex because her sight is obscure, and gray. Her judgment is impaired, and I'm partly to blame, or at fault."

Derek, how do you know that Christina is not warning Richard, and Lana? We already established that history is repeating itself; this all could be just a reenactment for the truth to be revealed. You're  
to blame…how did you come to that conclusion? You have every right to worry about anyone in this house…it's your duty as precept. However, sometimes you have to step back, and not always follow the Legacy's protocol. Dealing with Alex calls for discretion, and a lot reasoning because she reacts by showing uninhabited emotions. If you truly love her, Derek, then meet her half way without any reservations, or preconceived notions, and tell her about the photo."

Derek turned around to face the window overlooking the beauty of Angel Island. "The decisions I'm making now are purely out of love not by consequence of Legacy protocols, and regulations. For the sake, and protection of everyone here, I will not yield."

Rachel got off from sitting on top of the desk, and walked to exit Derek's office, but abruptly stopped to deliver a final thought. "You two are so much alike that is why you and Alex continue to bump heads. One of you must give in to keep the peace, or else prepare to loose one another, and destroy this house in the process."

To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Legacy Gym- Evening

Nick's tension was building up inside him with each passing second. The punching bag that became his refuge for releasing his feelings did nothing to calm his anger towards Alex. His spirit seemed downtrodden hearing the news from Rachel that Alex was indeed jumping ship all because she didn't get her damn way. Leaving the team simply for selfish reasons did not sit well with Nick, and he always believed no matter what tribulations the legacy was going through…you don't abandon, or walk away from the team all for the pursuit of self revelations. In Phillip's case it had been for the church…his need to find guidance, and seek redemption for his tortured soul; but it never crossed Nick's mind or heart that Alex would be the one to just take off. First, Julia, then Phillip, Kristin, and now Alex. How many members were they (The San Francisco House) going to loose? Maybe that was the plan of the dark side…to eliminate the houses of the legacy.

Nick finally stopped his workout, and finished his last rep. He flexed, and stretched his arms, showcasing his chiseled washboard abs. He grabbed his water bottle, and poured it on his chest, and neck to cool his body from his vigorous workout regimen. He stripped down to his boxers, and headed towards the sauna, but quickly turned around when Alex appeared in the doorway. She tried to hide her despair by wearing her favorite Dolce and Gabbana jeans, and a light blue baby doll dress shirt that Nick bought her for her birthday last year. To finish her fashion statement she also wore her very comfortable Ugg boats. Yes, Alex's wardrobe had definitely improved over the years; she figured if she had to conquer, or tackle demons on a regular basis then she might as well look great doing it. Derek and Nick wholeheartedly agreed, and made sure to lavish Alex's closet with designer clothes every birthday, Christmas, and Valentines Day!

"Here is my new number. I'll be staying with Tonya until I get my own  
apartment. Maybe you could help me move in."

"Well, I highly doubt it, considering once you're gone the work load  
around here is gonna double, possibly even triple."

"I understand; it's no big deal. Perhaps another time."

"Don't you get it Alex? There isn't going to be a next, or another  
time. It's over! Cowards don't get to show their faces again."

Alex's eyes widened in shock, Nick never raised his voice at her  
before. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The Alex I knew never ran away from her problems instead she faced them head on, sometimes without backup, or a partner. Now you're leaving, and being spiteful because Derek said no  
to you. Why, can't you just forgive him like I forgave you?"

"You have it all twisted. It's too complicated to explain."

"I don't care about any explanations, Alex! I'm only concerned about this house. Once you leave don't bother ever coming back, or contacting us. You're no longer part of the team."

Nick crumpled the paper that had Alex's new number on it, and threw it at her. "You're not the courageous woman I thought you were."

Nick wrapped his towel around his neck, and left Alex alone in the gym crying. "I know you didn't mean that Nick Boyle, she said in a low whisper."

Alex's room-11pm

Alex Solemnly closed her legacy journal; she wrote her entry knowing it was indeed her last as a member of the San Francisco house. She called this place home since 1992 when Derek recruited his young protégé', and her fresh talents along with undeniable powerful psychic abilities proved to be an asset to the legacy. She had no problem fitting in with the other members…Phillip, Nick, and Julia were a huge comfort to ease her homesickness, and once their relationships were established; Alex had no problem falling into a consistent routine. Despite all the personnel changes throughout the years, and the deaths caused by the dark side, they still were truly a family, and now Alex would do everything within her entire being, and might to protect the people she loves so dearly. If the only way to accomplish that goal is to leave then so be it.

Alex snapped out of her bitter/sweet daydream when Derek quietly made his presence known. She knew he would come…their psychic link had become stronger over time.

Derek stood above Alex at her vanity, while he gazed at her complexion in the mirror. She returned his stare with an intense one of her own. "My god, Alex…you're stunningly beautiful still after all these stressful years here in our house."

Alex smiled. "Is this your polite way of telling me I'm getting old?"

"No, you haven't aged, but there is this deep lingering sadness within you, and I'm responsible for it along with our arguments this week. I came here to correct a wrong…to apologize for my cocky behavior earlier today. However, I will not be sorry for wanting to protect you, or anyone in this house."

Alex rose, and stood before him, their faces inches apart. "You're not sorry for anything, Derek, and that's o.k. I accept that. You will always do what you have to do in order to protect the people you love."

Her bluntness took Derek off guard for just a second until he realized she knew about the photo of Richard and Lana. "How did you find out?"

"Derek, don't you know after all these years our house literally has ears?"

The mischief in her eyes caused Derek to laugh. "I'll believe the house has ears when you admit that you were ease dropping like Rachel."

"Both are true."

"Touché."

"So, I guess it's settled then."

Derek pulled Alex closer. "It's far from settled, or even over. Why are you leaving, Alex? To spite me?"

The closeness and smell of his Old Spice after-shave made it especially hard to concentrate. "Not everything is about you, Derek. Tanya needs me…I've neglected her far too long. She has lost her way ever since Rose died. I cannot deny my sister anymore then you can deny your father; the bloodline ends with us."

Even though Alex was technically right, her reasons for leaving were under false pretenses, but Derek decided to play along, and hopefully convince her to stay. "I love my family too, Alex, but I remind myself that I have an obligation here. I'm committed to our legacy family…I believe you are as well."

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat…the guilt seemed to be eating  
away at her soul. "I can't…"

Derek caressed Alex's cheek softly like so many other times before when he was extremely worried for her. "You can't, or won't? There is quite a difference. Look, forget what I said about obligations…listen  
to your instinct. Don't stay because you want to. Stay because I need you to. I love you, Alex."

Alex gracefully untied her white terry cloth robe, revealing her naked smooth brown skin. She placed Derek's hands over her rapidly beating heart. "Do you feel it, Derek? My heart has belonged to you  
since the moment we met in New Orleans…there is no way I could ever walk away from that knowledge. The love I have for you is the blood that travels throughout my veins/body. You keep me alive…you're my lifeline. Without you I'm dead!"

After hearing Alex's heartfelt soliloquy, Derek didn't need any more reassurances of her love. The evidence was clear…she would remain here at home with everyone who loves her. He kissed her long, and deep, wanting to taste her full luscious lips.

Alex's lungs were burning for air…she couldn't breathe. It didn't matter because the very essence of him was intoxicating to her senses. He broke the kiss abruptly, and picked Alex up in his arms  
heading straight towards the four-poster mahogany bed. "Tonight, we forget legacy codes, and rules…finally we are going to consummate our relationship."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Nov.6, 2007- 5:21am (Outskirts of Angel Island)

There would be no traceable electronic funds to track her whereabouts just cold hard cash. Fifty thousand dollars were rolled together with a rubber band, and stuffed inside her bra. Her identity  
was now secret, and she concealed herself by wearing a gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and a pair of worn out white/pink Nikes. Her once massive curly hair now is bone straight under a Yankees baseball  
cap to cover her shameful face. Last night she took nothing; leaving all material possessions behind including the love for a Precept and the entire household. She had no choice, but to unattach or distance herself from them, otherwise the sacrifice she was making would be useless, and insignificant. Alex sadly looked upon the haunting elegance of Angel Island for the final time as the ferry floated further away to her destination. She knew the memories will forever plague her heart as well as the passionate love making session she had with Derek…those last moments with him were etched in her soul for as long as she would remain alive…

~Flashback~

"Tonight, we forget about legacy codes, and rules…finally we are going to consummate our relationship."

Derek didn't give Alex time to respond; instead he smothered her body with butterfly kisses. As he went lower towards her most intimate spot…her movements became stiff with nervousness. Derek gently  
massaged Alex's thighs to relax her tight muscles while he eased her down in front of his mouth so he could taste the flowing juices. It didn't take long for Alex to give in due to Derek's oral skills. He  
licked every crevice over and over until she came, and screamed his name. He then knew she was more than ready for something big. Derek pulled Alex into a sitting position to watch him unbuckle his black  
Armani suit pants. Her eyes widened in shock when his well-endowed penis was released from its confinement. No wonder women went crazy for Derek…God blessed him with a large instrument!

Alex shyly touched him, and sat up on her knees to receive him in her mouth, but Derek halted her efforts. "You don't have to this, Alex."

"But, I want to return the favor."

"The only favor I need is to be inside you right now!" Derek eased Alex back down on the maroon Martha Stewart silk sheets, and pillows…then wrapped her smooth chocolate legs around his vanilla waist…she braced herself for the inevitable, and took a sharp breath in as Derek entered to make them one.

Her warmth surrounded him, and the more he found his rhythm he was stopped by a barrier. "Oh, my God, Alex…you're so tight." As he spoke those very words, the realization hit him hard. He stayed inside her but didn't move. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alex's love haze dissipated from her eyes. "You never asked."

"I distinctively remember you saying you were involved with a married man, but it didn't work out."

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, it's true, and the man I was speaking of is you. You're married to the Legacy. Besides, when would I have had time for dating, or relationships? We always work such  
hellish hours. There was absolutely no time for recreation. Anyway, you scared off any potential date when you threatened them with background checks."

"I know, but it's hard to take something that you don't deserve."

"Derek, you deserve this, and so much more. Let me give myself to you as a gift of my love." Alex kissed him passionately, and that was a good enough incentive to continue what they started. He again lifted  
her legs, and coiled them around his waist like a snake. He reentered and broke the barrier…Alex tensed from the discomfort; Derek immediately kissed her full lips and wiped away the tears streaming  
down her cheeks to soften her pain due to his invasion.

Again, Derek found his rhythm, and stuck to his pattern of pleasing Alex. He assaulted her nipples, sucking them like a newborn baby. He flipped her ever so gently so he now had access from behind…he  
entered with long continuous strokes that sent Alex on the brink of insanity while gingerly nibbling the nape of her neck. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "Promise you'll never leave me, or the legacy."

It was pure bliss being with Derek…to extend their bond through lovemaking. As a result Alex experienced new heightened sensations, and emotions. She got so caught up in their sexual rapture that she made a promise she knew she couldn't keep. "You're my home…I'll never leave."

Derek too felt their bond reach a pinnacle of oneness. Something was happening at this moment that he was unable to explain, or define. He tried to maintain his senses…he shook is head in a daze…"Alex, I'm going to pull out, we have no protection!"

"No! Please don't. I want to feel every inch of you." Alex squeezed Derek's butt cheeks, and pushed him against her body…he went further in, and just when they couldn't take the build up anymore, Derek  
released his seed inside of her. At that very second both he and Alex experienced a vision together: The miracle of life began…they heard the heart of a fetus in a womb. The gift of sight passed on to a child who will surpass its parents.

The vision was so powerful that Derek, and Alex collapsed in a heap on the bed. They had no idea they witnessed their unborn baby's conception.

To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Alex's bedroom-7:31am

Totally sated from making love to Alex, Derek seemed to be in a coma like state when the room suddenly got cold, and the wind swirled around like a hurricane. He could no longer feel nor sense the warmth of Alex's body next to his. Something felt terribly wrong…she was missing! He immediately jumped out of Alex's bed as the windows shattered into fragments on the wooden floor. Christina appeared before him again, and this time her anger flared like the flames of hell. She reached out towards Derek…her white gown flowing in the air like her poetic words:

A member from your house is missing

And yet you're not listening

The seed is now here

But beware

Past, present, and future

Seek to destroy

Kill the dark side's ploy

Or else there will be no joy…

As quick as she appeared…Christina vanished. A fierce wind blew through, throwing Derek backwards into the wall. A spirit of demonic form and force tries to suck the very life out from him. He falls to the floor unconscious, mumbling incoherent sentences…Nick hears the commotion from his room, and enters obviously worried. He rushes towards Derek, and kneels beside him trying to revive the naked precept. He yells to Rachel for help; the blonde doctor comes in looking very frantic, and distressed.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Come on Rachel…it doesn't take a genius to figure out an agent working for the dark side attacked Derek!"

They move Derek from the floor, and lay him on the untidy bed. Rachel starts taking his heart rate, and checking his pupils. "He'll live, but he has a nasty bump on the back of his head. We'll have to watch him closely in case of a concussion. Where is Alex?"

Nick surveyed the disarrayed room; he noticed glass everywhere. His instincts took over. "It's clear the dark side is after us again, and Alex is the connection. Only she and Derek have the answers…homeboy is out for the count. Damn! I wish I hadn't pushed her away…we need her more than ever."

Nov. 7, 2007- Amsterdam, Holland (Legacy house 10:09)

In 1954, when excavations were carried out in the Oudekerksplein area, archaeologists uncovered the remnants of a stone house dating back to the 14th century. From the 1350s onwards the more innovative among Amsterdam homeowners started to build stone houses in the Warmoesstraat, Nieuwendijk and Oudezijds and Nieuwezijds Voorburgwal. However, it was not until the 1550s that stone houses were built on a larger scale. The legacy took over the construction projects, and turned one into a castle for their headquarters.

The underground catacombs of the castle penetrated within the earth. The further she went down the more her ears continued to pop, and fill with fluid. She began to have second thoughts, or doubts about meeting in such a dark morbid place. It reminded her of the caves where Philippe held her captive. All the legacy houses were beautiful, but why were they constructed on foundations that could be considered somewhat scary, or even dangerous? That question alone made for some productive research, or perhaps a possible new case. She would have to make a mental note to tell Derek about it when she gets back to San Francisco…Alex somberly shook her head. Her brain seemed fuzzy due to the vertigo, and temperature in the catacombs. She forgot there wouldn't be anymore new cases for her to research, or investigate…

While coming to terms with the fact she will never return home, Alex stumbled on a rock, and dropped her flashlight. A pair of strong arms broke her fall, and kept Alex steady and light on her feet. An old man smiled at Alex, and squeezed her body in a tight embrace, and hug. Alex was so grateful to receive his help…because of him she avoided a very nasty fall.

"Kimberlin…thank you."

"You must be more careful Alexandra especially with your condition."

Alex's facial expression only reflected confusion. "My condition, what are you talking about?"

"Come with me, Alexandra. We will discuss this in more detail further in the catacombs." Kimberlin guided Alex along the soiled path by a lantern.

This ancient soul who led Alex through the darkness had been with the legacy for ions. He took on many forms, and personalities, but always remained humbled, and true to preserve the good works of the legacy. You could say he was a lot like Christina, but much older and extremely more powerful. Yes, Kimberlin proved to be the conscience of all precepts in the past, present, and future.

Alex grew tired of walking…Kimberlin sensed her weariness, and decided to ease her plight by ceasing their journey. The old man released her hand, and pulled out a bottle of water, and cheese crackers from the pocket of his brown sheepskin monk robe. He kneeled before her, and gave Alex the water and crackers.

"We have walked far enough; we shall rest here and talk." He watched Alex intently as she sat on a huge boulder, and engulfed the food. As the energy returned to her body, Alex spoke first.

"I have left everything I love, and care about behind and I pray that I didn't make a colossal mistake."

He honestly felt her pain, but knew there was much more to come. "How are they doing?"

She swallowed a sip of water, and wiped her chin as some trickled down from her mouth. "Well, Rachel spends less time at the legacy, and more time with patients, and Kat. Nick stays busy with an abundance of field assignments…he still finds the time to flirt. Phillip will always be torn between the church, and the legacy. He hides his burden well. As for Derek…he's the same except he finally admitted, and told me he loves me. But, I also believe he's mellowed out over the years; maybe sealing the portal changed him. Facing death and living to tell about it does affect your behavior."

"I know it has been very difficult to live a somewhat normal life. However, by you being here you're helping those loved ones to obtain a normal life."

"I keep trying to tell myself that my abandonment from the legacy will protect everyone dear to me including Tanya, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"Alexandra, you left San Francisco not the legacy. Your membership is forever even after death."

Alex laughed bitterly… "I don't mean to sound conceded or haughty but our house is "the legacy." The San Francisco house is the backbone of it! Evil arrives at our doorstep on a daily basis more so than any other legacy house in the world…we kick ass, we fight, we conquer, and we have both physical, and emotional scars to prove it!"

"You are indeed right, and there is a valid reason behind all of this."

"And what reason would that be? Please don't insult my intelligence, or give me a lecture about how evil is necessary or that the world would be unbalanced without it because everything comes in two's. That idea is pure bullshit logic, and I'll be no part of it!"

"Why are you so angry, Alexandra?"

"Because I knew walking into this from the beginning that I would eventually have to leave to save them, and it hurt me to stage a fight with Derek in order to come here and seek the truth. He believes that I'm vulnerable, and maybe I am to a certain degree but… this is so bitter/sweet for me. I will never again hear, or see Derek's expression of love and stubbornness. I will not feel the satisfaction, and pride from his speech about "the greatest gift a teacher can receive, and enjoy is when his pupil surpasses him in knowledge."

"For once I have the upper hand, and I can't throw it in Derek's face, or accept congratulatory support from Nick, and Rachel for outdoing Derek. He always knows everything before we do. This time he doesn't…he's not relying on his sight, he's working against it. He views Richard, and Lana like La Belle, a dangerous kindred spirit trying to relive their time. I know it's much more than it seems to be, and I'm ready to piece together this puzzle."

"So, you know their history?"

"I know what took place. I know that Lana sacrificed herself after she gave birth…I don't know why, but I'm willing to bet my very life that the legacy had something to do with this tragedy. Maybe you can shed more light?"

"Before I enlighten you…do you really know why you were sent here to me?"

An irritated look appeared on Alex's face. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying? I'm seeking the truth so I can protect the people I love!"

Kimberlin admired her brazen passion; he knew the time had come to reveal the history of her and Derek. He inched closer in front of Alex, and put her hands on his forehead. "Open your heart, and senses Alexandra Moreau…see the past through my eyes."

Alex closed her eyes, and allowed her body to be drifted to another time and place…and that's when she saw Derek, but it couldn't be! He didn't live a hundred years ago; this was before his time, so she thought…

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I just want to say thanks for the reviews! Trust me you will not be disappointed…I've been working on this story for a long time. I have some great action scenes coming up in later chapters. Oh, and let me do a quick introduction…my name is LaQuana but everyone calls me Quanie. I've been a fan of PTL since it began in 1995. Some may know me from the PTL fanfic yahoo group; well I'm still there but I thought it would be cool for me to come here and see if I could make it jump and get some fans to start posting regularly, lol. I hope people will return! I introduced a new character, as you already know. I didn't physically describe him because I wanted everyone to use his or her imagination. So, if you think he's an old monk with a purple face then it's all good… to each his own! Also when writing about the history of the Amsterdam house…I did some research about Holland and their architecture because I'm traveling to Europe this summer, and Amsterdam is my first stop. The Dutch towns/villages that are mentioned are not made up. So all credit goes to the internet because I googled this information, but of course I wrote it as I saw fit for our entertainment, lol! Oh, and the dates are accurate as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Alex closed her eyes, and allowed her body to be drifted to another time and place…and that's when she saw Derek, but it couldn't be! He didn't live a hundred years ago; this was before his time, so she thought…

~~Vision~ March 1, 1907, 100 years ago

Dr. Richard Rayne, precept of Amsterdam House, excitedly, and nervously paced up and down the birthing chamber's hallway; anxiously reaching out towards his wife Lana with his gift of sight. He wanted to help her endure the pangs of childbirth, and together they would eagerly await the birth of their first child, which had been prophesied with extraordinary supernatural physic gifts.

The midwife came out of the birthing chamber wiping her bloody hands with a white cloth. She smiled happily at her precept, and hugged him…all while giving him permission to enter the birthing chamber to see his wife and newborn son. She scurried away from Richard as he quickly embraced a weak but fully alert Lana on the bed that was propped up on white cotton pillows nursing their son.

Richard sat there in awe next to his wife, and son watching them bond as the baby continued to suckle the breast. Being privileged to witness this miracle made him love Lana even more, and he thanked God everyday that he found her in New Orleans. He gently smoothed her sweaty brown curly hair from her face, and kissed her forehead. "My love, do you have a name for our son?"

Lana smiled tiredly. "I've decided to name him Devin Alexander Rayne in honor of both our fathers."

Richard also smiled, approvingly. "At this every moment I don't think anything, or anyone can ruin this profound love of ours."

He had indeed spoken too soon…a demon arose from the depth of the floor dangling his charred and burnt flesh; grabbing the crying baby from Lana's arms. Richard released his sword from its confinement on his black trousers, and launched towards the demonic creature. "Let go of my son, or prepare to meet your fate!"

The demon laughed wickedly. Ha, you fool! I'm already dead. There is nothing you can do. The child belongs to the dark side! He has the power we so desperately need, and want!"

Lana crawled out of the bed, and stood in front of the demon in all of her motherly elegance, stature, and glow…her velvet robe flew in the wind revealing her bountiful milk filled breasts. "Please let him go. Take me instead. I have the power, and gift of sight that you crave! Sacrifice me!"

The demon licked his lips as if he was going to eat her right there. "My master would be very pleased if I captured you as well as the child. You are extremely beautiful, and your talents can be used for the dark side…I will agree to this sacrificial arrangement."

"Lana, don't negotiate with the dark side; they will go back on their word. Step away from him now!"

Richard threw the sword aiming for the chest of the demon…the baby fell from the demon's arms as he caught the sword. Lana catapulted herself to the ground, and the baby landed safely on her bosom. She got up, and ran towards Richard trying to escape the clutches of the demon, but her efforts were fruitless.

The demon reversed the sword in another position straight into the back of Lana; she collapsed right in Richard's arms as the baby rested on her breasts. The demon vanished as Richard's screams of agony echoed throughout the legacy castle.

"Noooooo! My love, my Lana…do not leave me!" He positioned her on his lap, and held her close to pull the sword out. The wound was too deep, and blood flowed rapidly from her spinal cord. She gasped, but endured the excruciating pain. Her once light brown eyes turned to onyx filled with unshed tears as she took his hand, and placed it over their son.

"Protect him…don't allow the dark side to use him as a pawn, and then hopefully my sacrifice will not be in vain. We shall meet again, my love. For we were destined to be together." Lana exhaled her last breath, and her body felt no more pain…

After Alex witnessed the horrors of her vision with the help of Kimberlin, she fell on her knees trying to catch her breath. Meanwhile, all the way across the seas on the other side of the world, Derek doubled over in physical and emotional turmoil over seeing Lana, or perhaps Alex meet an evil death…

Kimberlin cautiously approached Alex, and waited for her to gather her bearings; once her heart rate returned to normal he continued their conversation. "Alexandra, do you comprehend, or understand what is, will, and has taken place concerning the legacy?"

Alex's strength came back, and she rose from the ground, dusting her blue jeans and gray sweatshirt to confront Kimberlin. She prayed that anger wouldn't get the best of her. Keeping her emotions in check always proved to be a hardship, but going against that rule and showing uninhabited emotions seemed to get her in a shit load of trouble; just ask Derek. He could certainly vouch for it.

"Everything is beginning to make sense now, and the best part is that I no longer have to feel guilty about my former attempt to overthrow, or question the legacy. Oh, I may have gone about it the wrong way by hooking up with vampires, and believing Reed Horton. But it was my God given instinct that told me the legacy wasn't perfect, and their mistakes lay hidden in the past."

"No man made institution is ever perfect."

"Ah, so true, but the legacy has been around for centuries…purely based on good verses evil. So, why did the legacy make a deal with the dark side?"

"I do not have all the answers as to why the legacy does certain things. I only remain steadfast, and a loyal slave."

"Don't play me, Kimberlin! Do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not stupid…when I had my vision, you weren't counting on the fact that I would find out why the dark side was trying to steal Richard and Lana's baby."

"They wanted his power…his psychic abilities."

Alex laughed bitterly. "Oh, it's much deeper than that…the legacy found out that Richard and Lana were expecting a son with remarkable talent. They were afraid a family of three possessing the gift of sight; so they let the dark side do their dirty work in exchange for what? What were the terms of the pact?"

"The agreement consisted of…they would take the child and raise it has a dark side agent. In return we would receive ten years of peace without any interference from the dark side."

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "Do you realize that is an insult to every legacy member who has risk their life, or died for upholding this organization's moral policy? I guess it's a small price to pay for ten years of peace. "I hope you didn't summon me here to reveal this disgusting secret."

"You are here to learn about your past, and prepare for your future."

Alex stepped closer in Kimberlin's face, and demanded an explanation. "Stop talking in damn riddles! Why am I really here?"

"The answers were presented to you in your vision…who did you recognize, why were you able to discern the truth?"

Alex's head began to spin with dizziness, and her body shifted from past worlds to unknown future cities that collided with the present. "Oh, my God, Derek! He's my lover…my husband."

"Yes, and he's so much more! You've been together since the days King David, and Bath-Sheba walked the earth. Biblical times, my dear."

Alex leaned against Kimberlin for much needed support, and he was happy to oblige. "How can this be? We have past lives…does it mean Derek, and I are really Richard and Lana? I do not understand any of this. I mean what happened to our son, Devin?"

Kimberlin escorted Alex to the boulder to sit down; he took her hands in his without loosing any focus between their eyes. "Listen to me carefully Alexandra, for what I have to say is of great importance and may be the deciding factor between life and death in the legacy."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Kimberlin escorted Alex to the boulder to sit down, and he took her hands in his without loosing any focus with their eyes. "Listen to me carefully, Alexandra for what I have to say is of great importance, and may be the deciding factor between life and death!"

Alex tried to lighten the mood by joking around. "Well, it can't be any worse than living as a vampire."

Kimberlin smiled at her attempt to be funny, but quickly erased his smile as he began to explain this dire situation. "Despite Lana's plea for Richard to watch their son, he was too heartbroken over her death. He died shortly after. There was no one to protect the baby boy. The dark side ceased the opportunity, and kidnapped Devin Rayne who later became Devin Peterson…precept of the Amsterdam house, an agent for the dark side."

Alex covered her mouth in shock. "Are you telling me…all these years the Amsterdam house has been under siege by the dark side?"

"Yes, and you are the key to stop them from overthrowing the legacy."

"But how, I've already given up my position in the legacy, and I left everyone behind without even a clue to my whereabouts. I can't do anything more."

Kimberlin placed his hands on Alex's flattened abdomen…she jerked back has she relived the moments of her and Derek's lovemaking, and the conception of their baby. "You are with child, Alexandra. The life that stirs inside you will be the savior for the legacy, and will defeat the dark side."

Alex tenderly caressed her stomach; it didn't take long for her to love this tiny miracle even though she had to laugh at the insanity of it all. "Derek and I only made love yesterday. I know my timing may be a little off due to the time difference between San Francisco, and Holland but this is crazy!

Alex always wanted a family, but that dream soon faded into oblivion when she began her career at the Luna Foundation, and was head data researcher for the legacy. Fighting the dark side gave you a vicious reality that you may not obtain that big house with the white picket fence, two point five kids, and a dog. If you did then you were damn lucky. As the years went on, Alex learned to make peace with what she had, and what she was lacking. The only thing she did expect from the legacy was a vacation once a year, and good healthcare. Speaking of healthcare…she had to get back to San Francisco, and tell Derek about the baby, and warn them that another war was brewing between the legacy and the dark side!

Kimberlin could sense the wheels were turning in Alex's brain, and he had to convince her to stay for the sake and future of the legacy. "You and Derek have this love and power that is undying. It has survived for generations, and now your child will inherit that power."

Alex stood up righteously, dusting off her clothes. "I'm counting on that love and power to see us through this war. My faith is in Derek, not the legacy! And once he finds out the legacy made a deal with the dark side for ten years of peace…he is going to wash away the stains that this organization embedded on everyone's lives including his own!"

As Alex turned to leave Kimberlin grabbed her forcefully, Alex hissed in pain. "I'm truly sorry, Alexandra but I cannot allow you to leave. Your destiny begins here…you must stop your son, Devin Rayne from unleashing a nasty evil into the world.

Alex released her arm from Kimberlin's strong grip. "If you and the legacy don't want this evil to get out upon us then I suggest that you let me get help. Derek has the right to know what is going on especially since I'm carrying his child. I've done enough damage by coming here alone in the first place…in the past we may have been Richard and Lana, but today we are Derek and Alex! And we will protect our child."

As Alex finished her heated words the catacombs were rocked by a massive explosion that shook the ground violently, and threw Alex further into the cave, she laid unconscious against a rock formation…Kimberlin disappeared into the heavenly light, but quietly spoke in Alex's ear. "You are strong, Alexandra. Find his weakness, and destroy him."

When the dust finally settled in the catacombs, it revealed a tall man with an olive complexion, black curly hair, and eyes just like Derek. He towered over her with a flashlight, and his dark agents were by his side. "Well, well…after all these years I finally get to meet my mother, and soon father will join our family reunion. Pick her up, and carry her to the infirmary. Treat her wounds, and then lock her in the birthing chamber. She will remain there until she gives birth to my brother or sister."

The dark agents seized Alex as she became coherent again, and she reached out towards Derek's senses with her mind. "Help me, Derek."

Controlroom-4:45pm

Derek's visions were all jumbled up. He couldn't recognize anything, or anyone, and being attacked by a demon early this morning surely didn't help. But he did know two very important things…that Alex is alive, and she's pregnant. He wasn't sure if she knew about it, but he knew the moment it happened during their lovemaking. Now he only prayed that it wasn't too late to save her and their unborn child…he kept hearing her voice, "Help me, Derek."

Nick and Rachel were patiently waiting for Derek to say something regarding their next move, and Alex's disappearance. Rachel tapped Derek on the shoulder interrupting his thoughts. "Derek, are you ok? Maybe you should rest a little bit more. The bump on the back of your head is still swollen."

Derek winced in pain as Rachel touched his head. "I'm fine. The hot shower did me some good. Maybe later I'll take another one."

Rachel still wasn't convinced but didn't push any further. Nick immediately started talking about legacy business. "So, I guess you're going to reopen the Devin Peterson case for the third time."

"Yes. Alex was right it should have remained open. I should have listened to her…we need reinforcements."

Nick handed Derek a copy of the memo. "All legacy houses both here and abroad are on alert. London house sent secured memos via email. Every house responded except for Amsterdam. London is still waiting to hear from them."

Derek exhaled heavily. "And more than likely they will never hear anything. I believe the Amsterdam house has been attacked, and taken over by the dark side."

Nick looked at Derek attentively. "How did you find out, and when did this happen?"

"A hundred years ago. It began there, and it may have to end there."

Rachel jumped in the conversation between the two men. "Are you telling us all this time that the dark side has infiltrated one of our houses without anyone's knowledge?"

Nick sat back in his seat and put his feet on the desk. "Nothing surprises me anymore. There's one thing I've learned the hard way over the years…expect any and everything! At this point, I wouldn't be shocked if the devil himself is the queen of England, or the president."

Rachel rolled her eyes as Derek and Nick smirked at her. "At this stage everything is considered a possibility, and that is why I'm pulling out major stops to save Alex and ourselves from the wrath of the dark side."

Rachel walked to the other side of the control room, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She felt she needed it. Tonight was going to be one of those nights where you couldn't leave the room unless you had to pee. "What about the legacy, Derek?"

"For once I'm going to do something I should have done years ago…I'm putting the legacy on the backburner, and pushing life to the forefront."

Rachel was totally astonished and taken back by his words that she spilled coffee on her ivory blouse. "What exactly do you mean?"

Derek glanced over at the empty chair across the room…it was Alex's work station. "I'm finally putting things in perspective…in its proper order. It's every man for himself. I suggest after this is all over that you two reevaluate your life in the legacy. Take a long vacation; I may even retire."

"Derek, your perspective is selfish! What about the hundreds of legacy members who put their life on the line everyday like us? They have a say, and they deserve protection."

"Give Derek a break, Rachel. He's only confirming what I've been saying for years…that maybe it's time to focus on us for awhile. We're missing out on life, and it's passing us by real fast. You use to feel the same way."

Rachel turned her attention towards Nick. "Yes, I still do, but not at the expense of others. You're going against the organization's moral policy of protecting the innocent!"

"This time it's very personal, Rachel, and my fellow legacy members are not innocent. They know the harsh realities of the dark side. Each house is on alert, and will protect its own. My only concern is to find Alex, to destroy, and conquer the dark side's plan for us through the Amsterdam house. So, we need reinforcements outside the legacy. Nick, fuel up the jet…you're taking a trip."

Nick sat up straight in his chair, and focused on his worried precept. Derek handed Nick Alex's journal. "Where and to who?"

"I found Alex's journal, I'm hoping her words will lead us to her. However, she wrote it in biblical Arabic, and the only person who can translate and decipher this is Philip."

"Wait a minute, Derek before we make any drastic decisions…why don't we put Alex's journal into the legacy language data base for translation."

"Rachel, I've already tried…unfortunely for us Alex is too damn smart for her own good. She imprinted a virus into our data base, and destroyed the back up disks on optical drive. Between Nick and Philip she has learned to use other creative vices to achieve her goals."

Nick laughed. "Damn, Phillip for teaching Alex Arabic. I knew one day they would use it against us. So, I guess I'm off to Boston. What if he refuses?"

"He won't…he deeply cares, and loves Alex."

"We all do Derek, she said affirmingly. I may disagree with how you're handling this, but I'll help in anyway I can."

"Good, then you won't mind Nick making a pit stop to Princeton, New Jersey to pick up Kat."

Rachel confronted Derek harshly. "Of course, I mind! There is no way that Kat is getting involved in this! She is trying to live a normal healthy life by going to college, and associating with people who are not connected to the legacy."

Derek kept his emotions under control, and coolly responded to Rachel's hysterics. "For a physiatrist, Rachel you seem suprisingly naïve. How much of a normal life do you think Kat has with the gifts she possesses? Not only does she have the sight, but she's young and comes from an ancestry line of witches. Kat is a triple threat…which side would you prefer her on?"

"Certainly not yours... It's apparent that knock on the head made you delusional. I'm not putting my daughter in danger just because you have a theory that you and Alex have been together since the beginning of time!"

Nick had just about enough of Rachel's disrespectful attitude towards Derek. He walked right between them, and tried to move her away. "Whoa, Rachel…you need to take a few steps back. You've crossed a line here, and I'm not sure you can go back. You owe Derek an apology!"

"Sit down Nick. I don't need nor want an apology. As precept I give the orders, and they will be carried out…any objections will be noted in all journal entries, and complaints will be filed with the London House."

Rachel folded her arms across her chest in defiance. "Kat and I will be no part of this. There is absolutely no provocation."

Again, Derek somberly looked at Alex's work station. "You of all people I thought would understand…from one parent to another."

"Derek, what are you talking about…have you lost your mind?"

"I have my full faculties, but you must know that Alex is pregnant with my child, and I'm not sure if she knows. It's imperative we get to her before the dark side."

Nick cleared his throat as he tried to process this bombshell that dropped in their legacy household. "Does this coincide with Christina's warning?"

"Yes…she mentioned a seed coming, and the past colliding with the present and future. Alex told me to keep the case open, but yet again I was set on my own way; unyielding and stubborn…and she felt the need to run away from me."

Nick didn't allow Derek to shoulder all the blame. He too was the cause of Alex retreating to a perilous destination. "She came looking for my support, and I trashed her by making her feel unworthy of her membership in the legacy; so don't beat yourself up…there is plenty of blame to go around."

Rachel began to shake her head in bewilderment, and in incredulity. "This is complete utter nonsense! Derek, Alex will not come home under false pretenses. I think your guilt is overruling your judgment. You can't expect me to agree, or back any of this…I won't."

"Enough! We've wasted valuable time talking. Do what you wish, Rachel, but Phillip and Kat will be here." Derek angrily walked out of the control room while Nick silently gathered his paperwork, and laptop. Rachel stared at Nick waiting for him to say something.

"You think I'm wrong, I'm not. Derek is a good man, but he's very self-righteous. If he weren't then Alex would still be here. Besides, did you ever stop, and think may be Alex doesn't want to be found? She's pulled this exploit before…remember Reed Horton?"

"As I recall Rachel we all played a major role in almost eliminating Derek. Like I said before we share the responsibility. It seems to me you have all the damn answers. And somehow it gives you justification to throw it in Derek's face. For over ten years I've watched you constantly defy him concerning the legacy…he's given you the benefit of the doubt every time because I've defended you, but as of today I'm resigning as your defense attorney!"

Nick pushed passed her to exit the control room, but Rachel grabbed his arm. "Nick, I'm trying to protect my only daughter as well as the members of this house!"

"That may have worked in the past, not anymore. Kat is a young woman who is more than capable of making her own decisions, and even though you are her mother each of us had a helping hand in raising her, protecting her from the dark side. I think it's really selfish of you not to reciprocate that love for Alex's baby, and if anything happens to them you wouldn't be able to live with yourself."

Rachel's conscience started to bother her…Nick was right, no matter how strong her convictions…she had to push them aside for the sake of Alex, and the baby. "Ok, what do you need me to do?"

Nick brushed a strand of hair away from Rachel's face, and smiled his infamous boyish grin. "First, get rid of your skeptic attitude…second, I would love for you to be my copilot, or at least my passenger."

"No way, the last time I flew with you…you had to make an emergency landing on a corn field in Idaho! Not to mention you ate all the peanuts; when we got home I was starving."

Nick's eyes sparkled as he recalled the events of that day. "Yeah, well Alex was supposed to order more for the jet."

Hearing Alex's name made both of them pause, and Rachel buried her head in Nick's neck for comfort as she cried. "I'm afraid for her, for Derek, for all of us. The stakes are too high…we may not win."

Nick held Rachel tightly. "We'll find her…we always do."

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Nov.10, 2007- San Francisco House, 9:13 pm

To say the flight from the east coast to the west was horrible truly was an understatement. Phillip had to endure the wintry turbulence along with hearing sarcastic comments between Rachel, and Kat. However, nothing compared to the meeting he had less than forty eight hours ago with his Arch Bishop in Boston. Once Nick informed him of Alex's disappearance, Phillip made provisions to take an extended leave of absence from his church. Of course the Bishop had not been pleased at Phillip's request, but he begrudgingly gave his permission when Phillip vaguely explained his reason for leaving…citing, "I have to find one of God's lost sheep."

While on route to San Francisco he did manage to translate some not all of Alex's journal entry…translating biblical Arabic into English proved to be quite difficult. He hadn't spoken the language in fifteen years, and the church saw no need for Phillip to use it when trying to convert Muslims to Christianity. Despite the hardship of the translation, Phillip enjoyed the challenge, and smiled at the fond memories of him teaching Alex Arabic. She caught on very quickly…it only took her a year to fluently speak and translate this holy language. In total Alex knew four languages: French, Spanish, Arabic, and Swahili; certainly impressive, but she wanted to add to that list so Alex went to Phillip again, and asked him to teach her Gaelic an old Irish language that not many Irishman used in this day of age.

Phillip never got the chance to teach Alex Gaelic for he instead chose the church over the legacy, and left his dear friend behind. They were always so close, and the one thing he regretted was not being able to sustain their friendship. He missed their deep heartfelt conversations that lasted until the wee hours of the morning. They confided in one another, confessed their secrets; her loving and complaining about Derek, and Phillip questioning his Godly devotion. Just like Derek and Nick…Phillip felt tremendous guilt over not being there for Alex. And now that guilt turned into intense worry; after reading Alex's journal entry he got an overwhelming sense of foreboding about this strange creature named Kimberlin. Who is he? Does the legacy know of him? More importantly, what does he want; those questions and many more filled Phillip's brain with apprehension? With any luck he, Derek and the others would be able to answer them.

Jetlagged and tired, Phillip opened the front door to a semi dark foyer. The air consumed of thick layered sadness...Nick also exhausted and rundown from the flight came in behind Phillip with an armful of luggage. He dropped it on the wooden floor hastily as he stretched his back, and yawned. "You sure don't travel light for a priest."

Phillip smiled, "Why should I when I have you to carry my load." The playful exchange between the men stopped when Derek exasperatingly came down the stairs to greet Phillip. Both Nick and Phillip noticed Derek's disheveled, unkempt appearance. He still wore the same clothes Nick saw him in before he left…black slacks, and a cream turtleneck sweater.

Derek gave Phillip a pat on the back. "We have missed you, my friend. Thank you for rearranging your schedule to help us; I heard it was no easy feat trying to convince your bishop to come here. By the way, where are your priestly garbs?"

"Civilian clothing is best since I have a feeling I'll be here longer than expected."

Nick shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, well seeing you in jeans and a flannel shirt is a little too weird for me."

Derek understood the full meaning, and impact of Phillips's words and he wanted to discuss it in detail. "Phillip, please join me in the study for some tea." Derek turned his attention back towards Nick. "Where are Rachel and Kat?"

Nick heavily sighed, "I drove them home. Rachel said her and Kat will be here in the morning."

"Good. Their confrontations need to be settled before they step back into this house. We don't need nor want anymore negative energy jeopardizing our current mission."

"Derek, in all fairness to Rachel…why didn't you tell her about Kat quitting college to join the Princeton House?"

"I can not share what I do not know."

Nick stared at Derek in bewilderment. "How could you not know? You're psychic."

"New recruits are always kept a secret until he or she becomes an official legacy member. And yes I have the sight, but I sure didn't see this coming…at least not at this particular time. However, it eases my mind that Kat will be safeguarded within the legacy. She is an exceptional young woman, and the legacy needs her gifts to secure the next generation of members."

"It's all for the best if the outcome is a stronger legacy, but try explaining that to Rachel, Nick stifled another yawn."

"No one can persuade Rachel better than you; you've always been able to get through to her. Now get some sleep…I need you fresh and alert, tomorrow is going to mark the beginning of the end of the Amsterdam House for turning its back on the legacy, and making a pact with the dark side."

Nick silently nodded, and carried his heavy legs upstairs to his room as Derek scurried away to the study…he found Phillip patiently waiting sipping a cup of English tea. "I poured you a shot of whiskey; Lord knows you need it."

Phillip handed Derek the shot glass, and keenly watched him gulp down the brown liquor. Derek threw the glass into the burning fire place as anger, impatience, and fright raged inside his soul. Phillip had seen Derek take on many roles in the legacy …demonstrate just about every emotion, but he never saw him so broken.

Derek clutched his heart, and began to weep in Phillip's arms. "I'm a selfish man, and because of it God has shown no mercy to the ones who have suffered and died as a result of my actions."

"You are wrong. Suffering or any atrocity in this wicked system of things is caused by the devil. The devil loves to toy with us…we are just a pawn in his countless games to turn our back on God."

"It is so easy for you to say such things; you left before the legacy stained your conscience. I was not so fortunate."

"Then why did you stay?"

"I had no choice."

"Everyone is born with freewill, Derek. Stop trying to make amends for the crimes of others…you can start with your father."

"My father is irrelevant! Are you blind, Phillip? Tell me…where is Julia, Sloan, Megan, Kristen, and even Alex? They are not here…why? Because they were victims of my selfishness!"

Phillip gave Derek a glaring look when he mentioned Kristen…it certainly struck a nerve with him. During her brief stay in Boston to find her brother, Phillip had fallen in love with Kristen. He never got a chance to expose his feelings…the dark side murdered the young, courageous legacy member. She met death square in the face honorably right in Phillip's arms.

Derek could sense that Phillip flashed back to Kristen's death. "I know you blame me for her death just as Nick blames me for Julia."

Phillip released Derek from his grasp, and walked over towards the window overlooking the rose garden. "If you believe you're the cause of these monstrosities then your efforts to save Alex are futile. Nothing matters…not Christina's warning or your unborn child's soul. Nothing! Who is the real, true enemy? Is it the dark side? Maybe it's really you?"

"No! I love Alex…I care deeply for everyone here. I would give my life in exchange for anyone of you!"

Phillip grabbed Derek by the shoulders and forced him to look in the antique mirror on the wall. "For God's sake stop torturing yourself! Learn to forgive, and restore your faith because if you don't we may all loose our lives!"

Derek slowly removed Phillips hands away from his shoulders, and moved from the mirror. He picked up a gold rimmed frame sitting on the grand piano. It was a picture of his legacy family smiling, emitting rays of hope in this troubled world. "My God, you're right…what is happening to me? I'm loosing my focus. I'm doing exactly what the dark side wants…giving in to my self pity. Well it's going to end right here and now!"

Phillip exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank the Almighty you've come to your senses…now if we don't get some sleep we'll be useless tomorrow."

"I agree…thank you Phillip for being my confidant." Both men made an exit from the study, and walked to their rooms. "As a priest it's my job to comfort the weary; you are no exception my friend."

"Yes, I now realize that notion, and I also know you have resigned from your priestly duties to be reinstated as a senior legacy member of this house. Welcome home Phillip." Derek didn't wait for Phillip's reaction or response…instead he winked at him, and closed his bedroom door.

Phillip gave a smirk of his own, and headed down the hall to his room. When inside he became aware of a small package on his bed, nothing fancy just a brown paper wrapping. His curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to open it. Phillip's face beamed when the contents in the package were revealed; it was a new legacy journal…the pages were outlined in gold. He had no doubt the gift came from Derek, and to show his appreciation, Phillip retrieved a pen and wrote his first entry to acknowledge his return to the legacy:

"We are not however, a species that can choose the baggage with which it must travel. In spite of our best intentions, we always find that we have brought along a suitcase, or two of darkness, and misery. That is what I have witnessed tonight being reunited with my friends, and one is still unaccounted for. I pray we find her before the forces of evil unleash their deadly wrath upon her and us. For it is our benefit to work together as a team then to work alone."

Amsterdam, Legacy House- early morning

She was floating in a sea of painless waves. She could feel the sun's heat penetrating through her cheek, and smell the warm aroma of French vanilla coffee in the air. Alex felt a soft mattress beneath her body…could she be home in her own bed safe and sound? Alex stirred slightly, and fluttered her brown eyes open; the pain came rushing back to her head as she recalled the explosion in the catacombs. She sat up quickly as the bile in her throat began to make her nauseous; Alex threw back the covers and raced into the bathroom, she made it to the toilet just in time before the vomit would have been on the tile floor.

Alex couldn't discern if throwing up had to do with the baby, or her nervousness at being captured yet again by the dark side. Perhaps it was both. After rinsing her mouth out in the sink, she looked at her appearance in the full length mirror. A bandaged covered the left side of her forehead, and she wore a crimson colored silk pajama set. Alex seemed to be in a fog. It was hard trying to wrap her brain around the many questions surfacing in her head. The worse part was realizing at this time she didn't have any answers.

Why was she still alive and why had the dark side put her in very nice accommodations? As she surveyed the room…the beautiful view of the countryside caught her attention outside the window. She wondered how such a magnificent castle filled with history and splendor could end up serving the dark side? As she pondered over her thoughts her stomach growled in anticipation at eating the delicious spread of food displayed on the tray next to the canopy bed. Alex had many to choose from: Coffee, orange juice, bagels, corn muffins, French toast, crispy bacon, an omlette, and her personal favorite chocolate chip pancakes.

Alex laughed heartily as she piled her plate with various foods. "Nick would have a field day with this breakfast buffet even though his favorite cereal is Apple Jacks, and Derek would certainly encourage me to eat more now that I'm eating for two." That very thought sadden Alex, and caused her to drop the fork on the floor. She didn't know if Derek knew about the baby…but her heart not her sight gave hope that somehow he did find out, and was concocting a rescue plan. Alex's stomach growled again interrupting the conversation with herself. She consolingly rubbed her abdomen. "I'm truly sorry little one…you have to be strong a little while longer until your daddy comes. We can't afford to eat any of the dark side's food; it could be poisonous. We just have to keep watchful, and alert."

A gust of wind opened the door forcefully, and a man who's complexion resembled Alex, but his eyes belonged to Derek appeared before a frightened Alex. "Oh, my god, you're Devin Rayne, or should I say Peterson, precept of the Amsterdam house who turned to the dark side."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've waited a hundred years, and I look forward to our reunion with Derek Rayne the mighty precept of San Francisco. And your pregnancy will contribute to the growth of our family to the dark side. Three will now become four."

Alex flinched at his words. "You're sick! Derek and I do not claim you as our son. Your true parents are Richard and Lana who died because of a ten year pact between the legacy and the dark side. Your mother died protecting you, and Richard died of a broken heart…you have dishonored their memory by joining the dark side and letting them control you. I'm curious…what will be your reward for doing their bidding?"

"I'll become immortal with unlimited power!"

Alex snickered at his answer. "Homeboy either you've been inhaling too many toxic fumes and gases down there in hell, or the dark side is setting you up to fail. My guess is both. You're a damn fool to believe the dark side will grant you immortality simply because you took over the Amsterdam house, and captured me; which by the way I made it quite easy for you to do so…I practically ran my ass over here. So, why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me what you really want."

Devin approached Alex, and slapped her across her face…the force, and shock of the slap made her loose balance and she fell backwards on the bed. "You dare make a mockery out of me! I only answer to my master, the dark one. All you need to know is that you'll remain here in this birthing chamber for the next nine months until you give birth. During your stay you will enjoy the comforts, and amenities of your prison…then I will give you and the newborn up as a sacrifice to the dark side to increase their power, and gain my immortality. However, I would gladly give it all up if you agree to rule as mother of the dark side with me by your side."

Alex's ears were ringing; she felt discombobulated as she called to mind Kimberlin's counsel about Devin in the catacombs. His voice echoed in her head, "Find his weakness Alexandra." While trying to discover his weakness, this disgusting soul eased himself on top of Alex, and pulled her pajama bottoms down revealing her lacey panties as tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. "I smell and taste your fear. He ripped open the shirt and caressed her breasts; "Did father enjoy fucking you?"

When she heard his sick, psychotic question…it suddenly came to her that his weakness or downfalls were women! He didn't want a mother; he wanted a partner or a counterpart…a female version of him! This revelation scared Alex to death, but it proved without a doubt that this Devin Rayne was not Richard and Lana's son or her and Derek's. So, the million dollar question…where is the real Devin Rayne?

Devin's grip constricted around Alex's body, but she managed to speak with much courage. "I would rather die, or happily kill myself before I take anything you, and the dark side is offering. For it is better my child dies from my hand then from yours!"

Just when Alex couldn't bear anymore of his physical torment, a miracle happened…a bright ethereal light of power from her abdomen pushed the demon from her, and knocked him head first into the wall. It took a few seconds for Alex to gather wits, and come back to reality. Once she did, she grabbed a butter knife from the tray and stabbed Devin in the heart…his fleshy parts melting and oozing decayed blood. Alex gagged from the sight and odor of his body. "You incestuous bastard, no son of mine would ever force himself on a woman; especially his mother. I thank God you are a false Devin Rayne…little one, we have to find a way out before his minions come after us."

Alex ram sacked the room searching for her clothes, and finally found success when she pulled open a dresser drawer. She hurriedly put on her jeans, sweatshirt, and old but comfortable Nikes. She was on her way out…once again her stomach made a loud noise due to lack of food. "Alright, alright, I guess since you threw a demon against a wall then these chocolate pancakes will do no harm."

Alex removed the pillow from inside the pillowcase, and used it as a bag. She dumped all the food in it, swung the pillowcase over her shoulder, snatched a bottle of water, and then sprinted down the hallway to the staircase. She viewed it has the best chance of reaching the catacombs to get out of this hell hole because the front entrance to the legacy castle was blocked by a force field. Alex silently prayed that she was running in the right direction; getting lost was not an option. "No, wonder you're father kept me locked up in the control room but nonetheless I'm out here now. And I'm not going down without a fight!"

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Nov. 11, 2007- 4:55am Kitchen**

The kitchen's noise level was at a fevered pitch due to Nick hustling around with the pots and pans trying to make a somewhat edible breakfast. He ran out of his favorite cereal, "Apple Jacks" and no one had gone grocery shopping because Derek gave the staff time off until this current case with Alex was solved. Nick had no choice but to settle for something healthy; so he grabbed Alex's leftover yogurt and granola from the refrigerator, and sat down in a huff to eat. Only God knew how Alex was able to eat this every morning…it had no taste or flavor at all! Right now Nick would give his life savings for just a bite of a Philly cheese steak, or an Italian meatball sub from Brooklyn, nah…what he really wanted was to tempt and tease Alex with all that junk food.

Damn, he missed that girl! After Julia died Alex became his refuge from the darkness. Everyone thought Rachel healed Nick from his emotional scars, but Alex also contributed to his mental stability. She picked up where Julia left off; officially becoming Nick's partner in crime. They did everything together especially when Derek was out of town on legacy business. They enjoyed their morning runs together, and playfully teased one another at the breakfast table about junk food. And when working, or investigating a case they were the first ones up, and the last to go to bed.

It was really hard to define their relationship; he knew they loved each other very much, but the chemistry between them differed than her relationships with Phillip and Derek. Perhaps the vampire situation had something to do with it; he didn't know why, but he certainly wasn't going to question their profound friendship. Alex showed brotherly love towards Phillip, and with Derek…well she loved him passionately despite her frustration at him always treating her like a child. In Nick's humbled opinion Derek didn't give Alex enough credit, and he seemed to forget that Alex was indeed capable of holding her own against the dark side. Nick witnessed this first hand when he secretly trained Alex for combat in the field without Derek's knowledge, or permission. When Derek found out he was beyond infuriated…however he decided to test Alex, and that is why he left Alex all alone to deal with the Tenement case.

Nick had to laugh as he called to mind the day he and Derek came back from the archeological project that Alex so desperately wanted to go on. It wasn't funny at the time, but Alex looked like she wanted to throw Derek across the room and murder him! The ends justified the means…she survived and proved to not only Derek but to herself that she could battle and win against the dark side. Nick always demonstrated complete faith in Alex, and this time would be no different except the stakes were higher. They were dealing with an unknown creature named Kimberlin, Devin Rayne or Peterson ousted one of their houses, and Alex remained his captive. The one person Nick feared for the most was the tiny life growing inside of Alex. No one should be exposed to the dark side that early in life; so he wondered how far is Derek willing to go to save Alex and his unborn child. More importantly how far is the dark side willing to go to stop the San Francisco team this time around? He needed answers fast, and only one person could help…

Phillip entered the kitchen haggardly; he still had sleep in his eyes, and his pajamas were wrinkled. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and flopped down on the kitchen chair across from Nick. "Is it necessary for you to make so much noise at this ungodly hour?"

Nick grinned. "Yes, it is when I'm trying to find something to eat."

Phillip ran his hands through his untidy hair. "Well next time for the sake of my restless soul please do it in a peaceful quieter manner."

Nick stood up, and walked over to the sink to wash his bowl and spoon out. Little chores such as these were done independently since the staff was gone. "You've been away too long. You forget we run a tight ship over here…we don't have the luxury of sleeping in like you nuns and priests do at the church. We can't make our own hours."

Phillip turned around to face him, and felt a little surprised at hearing Nick's icy tone directed towards him. "Am I missing something?"

"Is there something to miss?"

"Answering my question with a question is not going to help either of us so I suggest you be straightforward like you usually are when you want to know information."

Nick dried his hands on the dish towel, and sat back down in front of Phillip. "I'm sorry for my sarcasm; I'm a little on edge about Alex."

Phillip sipped his coffee slowly his eyes never breaking contact with Nick. "I'm sure we all are going through a lot of emotions. Today we rage another crusade in opposition to the dark side."

"Then you understand why I need to know Derek's mind set. There can't be any surprises out in the field. The success of this mission depends on everyone being honest…so I'm asking you to tell me what Derek confessed to you last night."

Phillip stopped drinking his coffee, and placed it on the table. He gave Nick a stern glare, and chastised him for asking such a question. "You know better not to ask me that. I can not, and will not break my confidentiality law as an ordained priest. Just because I've been reinstated as a legacy member doesn't mean I automatically forget about my worship to god!"

"This is not about you Phillip. For once stop trying to intertwine the legacy, and your priesthood. Besides, you don't have any right to keep anything secret around here…you left us high and dry too many times when we needed you most."

Phillip remained calm, and resumed drinking his coffee. "Do I detect some bitterness in your voice, my friend?"

Nick couldn't control his anger any longer…he snatched the coffee mug from Phillip's hand, and the hot liquid spilled on the table. "I don't have time for your condescending attitude! When Derek decided to play God with his life to reseal the portal, you refused to help us because of Kristen's death. So, who's really bitter?"

"We all make mistakes…let those without sin cast the first stone. You can't save all of mankind, Nick. That is God's job."

Nick sat back down and crossed his arms on his chest. "Yeah, you're right, so when is he going to start working?"

"God will take over probably when you finally choose to quit. Phillip rose to exit the kitchen, but turned around to leave Nick with a final thought. It's obvious you're hurting, and so is Derek…as for me, I live with the torture knowing I could have eased the burden for all of you if I stayed, yet this doesn't mean I'm going to betray my vows just to give you comfort. If you want the truth of Derek's confession ask him. I'll see you later in the control room."

Phillip walked out, and left Nick to process their dialogue…Nick hated to admit it, but Phillip was right in more ways than one. Now he had the daunting task of confronting Derek about his rescue plan…

**Corrigan Household- 6:30am Living room**

Kat documented the last scene of her vision about Kimberlin in her journal as her mother walked in the living room dressed, and ready to go in faded jeans and a white t-shirt. She felt it was best to be comfortable while working on this rescue mission to save Alex. Kat followed suit, and wore blue jeans with her Princeton sweat shirt.

Rachel silently gathered their belongings to put in the car. Kat eyed her mother suspiciously, wondering why she decided to be quiet this morning. She tapped Rachel on the shoulder to get her attention. "Ok, mom what's the deal? What's with the silent treatment?"

Rachel sighed heavily. "Kat, I'm emotionally and physically drained from arguing with you last night, and I'm still suffering from jet lag; so please do us both a favor and get your coat. Derek wants me to be early."

"No, mom, Derek wants us to be early not just you. I'm a part of this rescue plan whether you approve, or not. The sooner you come to terms with this the better off we'll both be!"

Rachel took a hold of Kat's face, and made her look into her eyes. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. This isn't a game, Kat…you can't mess up and then decide you want a do over. Fighting the dark side is a never ending battle…they don't care about being fair or playing by the rules. Now you may think by having the sight, and dabbling in a little witchcraft is going to make you victorious well I'm here to tell it won't. You'll have more failures before you even get to one success."

Kat held back her tears, and moved away from her mother. "It is so sad that you have such little faith in me, but what's really sad is that you haven't changed since I was kid. I spent half my life watching you defy the legacy…I couldn't understand why you did, and maybe I'll never know why. But I joined willingly to prove that my life has a purpose, and to say thank you to the San Francisco house for saving me countless of times. Without them you and I wouldn't be standing here."

"You're right, and I haven't acknowledged that in a long time. Kat, you're not ready to be a member of the legacy. The fact you lied to me about this speaks volumes, and I'm starting to question your maturity."

"What else is new? That's your "m.o." it's what you do best. You question everything except your actions!"

Kat stormed out of the house and jumped into the car as Rachel gritted her teeth, and rolled her eyes in aggravation. She grabbed Kat's jacket and hers along with their other stuff, and headed towards the car after locking, checking the house and setting the security alarm. While driving Rachel began to regret ever joining the legacy…too many times she had to sacrifice her relationship with Kat, now it was happening again, and she couldn't prevent it. Raising children in the legacy proved to be dangerous. Would Alex be up to the challenge?

**Derek's office-7:45am**

Derek was up at the crack of dawn preparing for today's mission. Yes, for the first time in two weeks his faithfulness, and hope resurfaced and he had Phillip to thank for his re-established faith. Last night proved to be a reality check…Phillip's wisdom made Derek keenly focused on his relationship with Alex. He finally wanted the truth to be known to everyone including the outside world that didn't associate, or have any connection to the Luna Foundation and Legacy about how he felt regarding Alex.

While Derek enjoyed the scenery of AngelIsland outside his office window, Nick noticed his door ajar. He seemed very hesitate to disturb Derek's peaceful state of mind. These last couple of days he saw his Precept vulnerable, and restless. But today Derek looked like his previous self again…however past experiences warned Nick that looks could often be deceiving.

Nick knocked on the door, cleared his throat, and entered slowly. He shoved his sweaty, shaky hands in the pockets of his jeans. Why, the hell was he so nervous? Nick had never been tight lipped about anything…like Phillip said; Nick had always been a straight up, blunt guy.

Derek heard Nick's footsteps, and turned around. "Ah, I knew you would come. Please sit down, we have much to discuss. What is on your mind?"

Nick sat down in front of his desk, and smiled. "You should know."

"I'm not a mind reader Nick. I can sense and feel things, but I can't pick your brain and disclose your thoughts. You have to help me with that."

"I'm worried Derek…very worried. And I need to know what you confessed to Phillip."

Derek looked at Nick and raised his left eyebrow. "My confession is secret, but if you must know it has no bearing on our mission to save Alex."

Nick shook his head. "I'm still not convinced, but I'll accept your answer for now."

"You have no choice, Derek said bluntly."

Nick looked confused as Derek handed him a manila envelope with documents, and his precept ring. "What the hell is going on?"

"Those documents are my last will, and testament. You will take over as Precept, and everything will be left to you, Alex, and my child. Watch over them…protect them. If you have to marry Alex to keep her from running astray then you have my permission to do so."

Nick couldn't believe what was coming out Derek's mouth! He was so flabbergasted that he threw the envelope, and ring back at Derek. "You got it all figured out, don't you? You like to play God, and it doesn't matter if you turn everyone's lives in this house upside down just so you can carry out your agenda. I'm not down with your heroics this time. Once was enough when you sealed the portal…I'm not going through this again!"

At this point both men couldn't contain their emotions, and Derek's anger reached the boiling point. "There has to be a sacrifice! In the past Lana sacrificed herself for Richard and their child. Alex probably thinks, or feels the same way. I can't allow her to make the ultimate sacrifice again! Do not ignore my authority; you must carry out my wishes!"

"Since when do you ever follow the rules, Derek? There doesn't have to be a sacrifice! I may not have the sight, but my gut feeling is telling me we can all walk away from this alive. We did it before in the caves with those stinky vampires…we can do it again. Kicking the dark side's ass is what we do best that's why they are constantly trying to kill us."

Derek had to laugh at Nick's enthusiasm, and it pained him to declare that Nick was indeed right. "I find it insufferable to acknowledge that I may be wrong this time around."

"You have always said there are cunning ways to fight the dark side, and I believe your suicide mission to save Alex would have been a disservice to her, and to us. She loves you, and you planning to leave her a single parent was really selfish."

Derek suddenly got very serious. "Do you know how I recruited Alex to the legacy?"

"Yeah, you found out she possessed the gift of sight."

"Yes, but the circumstances surrounding her gift were perilous, and until this day Alex and I have never revealed or spoke about it to anyone. You are the first, and the last that will ever know the truth behind her recruitment."

Nick's interest was peaked as he watched Derek close his eyes, and he listened intently as Derek narrated events of his and Alex's past…

Their relationship had always been complicated from the very beginning. Trouble was the perfect word to describe Alex back then along with intelligent, shy, and stubborn. Looking at Alex in the present it was hard to believe that she displayed any shyness. Back then in his class Alex not only was shy, but subdued and quiet. Beneath all of that was an eagerness to please Derek. If he wanted a fifty page research paper about the Trojan War, she would hand in a seventy page paper without asking for extra credit. Alex also held free tutoring sessions for her fellow classmates who couldn't quite grasp Derek's deep historical lectures.

She went above and beyond what was expected of her. In her quest to please Derek without realizing it Alex developed a crush which would eventually turn into love…

Derek knew of her crush, and instead of confronting her about it he took full advantage of the situation by inviting Alex on an archeological dig in Johannesburg, South Africa during the summer. She was one of the five students out of sixty whom Derek chose to accompany him on this trip, paid and sponsored by the Luna Foundation. Each of those five students deserved to go to South Africa including Alex who had worked tremendously hard all semester, and her grades reflected that.

Derek liked the idea of Alex hanging around making him the center of attention, and it was one of many reasons why Derek wanted Alex to go with him. So when she turned down his invitation his male ego was more than a little bruised. Of course he would never openly admit this to anyone not even to Alex.

That "no" led to a series of events that changed their relationship forever...how both Derek and Alex's gift of sight were revealed to each other, and how Derek blackmailed Alex to work for the legacy.

**~Flashback~ May, 1992**

Alex slowly walked up to Derek's desk in front of the black board. She was petrified at his reaction to her not going to South Africa, but she had no other choice. He looked handsome in his elbow patched Burberry jacket…his head popped up from grading papers and his eyes danced with sparkles when he saw Alex approach him. She visually looked stunning in her yellow sundress with brown sandals, and a sunflower tucked in her curly hair behind her ear.

"Ms. Moreau, I assume you're here to discuss the invitation sent to you. Please have a seat."

Alex sat her books down, and pulled a chair closer towards his desk. "Yes, Dr. Rayne, I'm more than flattered…"

"And you should be. Only you and four others were chosen to be part of this archeological project. I don't have to tell you what a privilege it is to be among the selected few."

Alex played with her hands nervously. "I'm well aware of how lucky I am to be part of this historic dig, and that's why it's so difficult for me to turn down your offer."

Derek was blind sighted by her rejection even though he sensed her apprehension the moment she stepped foot in the room. "Ms. Moreau must I remind you that this is an opportunity of a lifetime. You may not get a chance to examine history so closely; instead you would have to endure my lectures, or settle for a bias history book."

Alex sadly smiled. "I'll miss your lectures most of all. I'm sorry; I can't accept your invitation."

Derek caressed Alex's cheek out of concern. He knew he crossed the line, but he couldn't help himself. Touching her seemed so right and natural…Alex welcomed his tender strokes of affection, and allowed him to whisper in her ear softly. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The sexual tension between the two was interrupted when they experienced a vision together. Alex jerked away from Derek, frightened and shaken. "Oh, my god, you have it too! Alex ran out before Derek could answer."

"Wait, Ms. Moreau!" In his haste to follow her, he accidentally knocked her books on the floor. Derek picked up a business card: "Tavern of Souls" New Orleans, Louisiana…his mind flashed to scenes where Alex was hanging from a tree by St. Louis Cemetery; while three men stripped her naked, laughing evilly. As his vision ended and he caught his breath…Derek grabbed his car keys and made a dash towards the exit!

Two weeks later in New Orleans…

Derek's view of New Orleans seemed to be an oxymoron…he hated and loved it so. His love came from the rich and lavish history: the origins of Mardi gras, the early roots of Jazz between Basin Street and the river, the beautiful Oak Alley Plantation. But even those things were marred by evil spirits, immorality, violence, and the emotional trauma of slavery. The best way to describe it was a modern version of Sodom and Gomorrah. He wished the city would be washed or swept away destroying the generations of wickedness. How true that statement proved to be more than a decade later when hurricane Katrina hit, and reminded everyone about their imperfections.

Derek contacted the New Orleans Legacy House located on "vintage" Bourbon Street in the French Quarter to investigate Alex and her family, and requested a meeting with the Precept.

Charles LaLaurie a light skinned black man, precept of the New Orleans House anxiously greeted Derek in the grand foyer of the mansion. The two legacy men exchanged pleasantries, and headed to Charles office where they could discuss privately what Derek informed him prior to his visit.

Charles handed Derek a thick folder. "All information from our investigation of Alexandra Moreau and her family are in the folder."

Derek scanned through the file quickly. "I really don't have time for details. Just give me a brief summary."

Charles eyed Derek suspiciously…he had a feeling this case was more personal than Derek was letting on. "Derek are you sure the legacy needs to be involved?"

"I can not make that call or judgment until I hear the results from your team's inquiry."

Charles sighed at Derek's impatience. "Very, well; The Moreau family are descendents of the creoles both white and African American. Their time in America began as slaves and a slave owner…what's fascinating is the fact all the Moreau women since before the Civil War have inherited the gift of sight including Alexandra, her sister Tanya, and her grandmother Rose Moreau."

"This revelation of her entire family having the sight is staggering. Tell me, where are they?"

"Tanya Moreau is studying abroad to become a nurse in Japan. However, that may end soon. She has a tendency to change careers as often as changing her underwear. Rose Moreau is across town at St. JohnMemorialHospital. She was admitted two weeks ago for complications with Pneumonia."

Derek stood up abruptly from his chair. "My god…it's more than likely why Alex didn't accept my invitation to South Africa, her grandmother is ill. Have you been able to reach Alex?"

"We have tracked her down at the "Tavern of Souls." She works there full time as a receptionist to help pay her grandmother's medical bills."

Suddenly he remembered his ghastly vision of the business card. "I must get to her. Her life is in grave danger!" Derek ran out of the office, but Charles followed closely behind detaining him from going out the door.

"Derek, I'm advising you not to go there! The Legacy has been trying for over twenty years to get that place shut down, but the local politicians along with the dark side have been cunning enough to keep it open. It's a lost cause, and quite frankly too damn risky. If Alexandra Moreau is not dead now she will be by morning. Do not expect my house to come running putting our lives in absolute peril if you refuse to heed my warning."

"How you ever became Precept, I shall never know. I'm going to issue a warning of my own…if I call for back up and the New Orleans House doesn't respond then be prepared to deal with The London Ruling House, and renounce your membership in the legacy."

Derek hurriedly walked out the mansion to hail a taxi. He decided right then and there not to deal with the New Orleans House. Charles seemed too shady for Derek's liking. He made a mental note to have Nick and Julia do a background check on him later, but as of now his first priority was to get to Rose Moreau at the hospital, then make a bee line to find and save Alex. The odds were certainly against him; he had no back up from the New Orleans House or the local authorities…Derek could only rely on his sight, and some guidance from up above.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews and support, and if you want quicker updates then I'm gonna need more reviews to keep me going, lol! This chapter is definitely a game changer, and is thus far my favorite. I am pretty sure my fellow PTL fans will enjoy it too...it's filled with action and suspense. Happy reading!

Tavern of Souls- 10:55pm.

Alex had been sitting all day answering the phone and booking rooms. Today had been overwhelmingly busy, and she couldn't wait to go home to put her feet up and then knock herself out with Tylenol PM. Alex was suffering from PMS and she surprised herself by containing her bitchiness, and keeping her emotions in check. Thinking of Grandma Rose served as a healthy meditation, and distraction from the confinement of the Tavern's small office; she was the only reason why Alex had taken this job to help pay the medical bills. Medicare would only pay so much…they always seem to leave an astronomical balance that no senior citizen would be able to pay.

Now that Tanya was due back home from nursing school in Japan maybe she'll finally get her ass in gear, and share the responsibility of taking care of Grandma Rose…Alex vigorously rubbed the sides of her temple. Thinking about Tanya always gave Alex a migraine; she could only pray that Tanya would step it up and allow her some down time to study and hopefully start writing her thesis. Alex's thoughts immediately shifted to Derek…her last encounter with him indeed frightened her, it also intrigued her senses. She wanted to learn more about him, and how he lived with the sight for all these years.

As for herself, she never accepted the sight as a gift rather Alex viewed it as just the opposite; a curse that had been passed or inherited from her ancestors. Tanya embraced the sight, whereas Alex found no use for it. The sight only complicated matters in her life and proved to be a thorn in her flesh, and because of it she had no choice but to reject everything associated with the sight, including Derek Rayne.

Alex checked her watch for the time; soon her shift would end in exactly five minutes. She eagerly cleared the desk of her leftover dinner, and organized the office for the person covering the next shift. She looked around to make sure everything was orderly and in it's proper place; satisfied with the clean up she grabbed her purse and car keys and headed out the door towards the lobby. While walking an explosive charge echoed like gunfire through the small building, and Alex found herself in total darkness as she heard a deafening scream for help…

ST. John Memorial Hospital- Grandma Rose's room 11:16pm.

Derek had been waiting for hours for either Rose to awaken, or for a relative to show up. He didn't want to make any drastic decisions until he knew for sure what he was up against. His connection to Alex left him somewhat baffled. He couldn't explain this longing to have her in his life, nor could he find a logical reason not to have her in his life. Maybe it was just his overpowering concern for her safety that was driving him crazy with all these emotions; after all he did take an oath as a member of the Legacy to protect the innocent from the dark side. However this situation seemed more personal…

Tanya continued to observe the handsome man from outside the opening doorway leading to her Grandmother's hospital room. She knew he was no doctor…what doctor would wear a Perry Ellis shirt with Eddie Bauer khakis and Doc Martin shoes, maybe a shrink but not any of these local doctors in this hospital. As her curiosity got the best of her she decided to confront him to make her presence known. "Excuse me; I think you have the wrong room."

Derek was keenly aware that he was being watched, and as he turned his head he was greeted by a mocha colored woman with curly hair who resembled Alex, but she was shorter in height whereas Alex stood taller. Derek had no doubt this was Tanya…he cleared his throat, and gave an honest statement. "I don't have the wrong room."

"Well, the last time I checked doctors don't make rounds to their patients in designer clothing. Next time wear scrubs, or a lab coat; you'd be surprised how authentic they make you look."

Derek smiled at Tanya's spunk and sarcasm. She definitely was the complete opposite of her sister. "Not all doctors follow protocol and wear scrubs. I'm a doctor of Anthropology and Archeology. My name is Dr. Derek Rayne."

Derek extended his hand to shake hers, but instead she passed him to set her belongings on the night stand next to Grandma Rose. "Then you must be kin to Indiana Jones. Look, there is no need for introductions, Dr. Rayne. I know who you are, and I'm pretty sure you know who I am. So, what brings you here to New Orleans? Is it the food, the jazz, the history, or perhaps it's my sister Alex? Yes, Alex told me about her girlish crush on you. Are you here to fulfill her fantasy?"

"Our relationship is strictly educational. Anything deeper than that is between Alex and myself."

"Whatever you're planning with Alex it better not interfere with us taking care of our Grandmother; she is our only priority. Oh, and here's a bit of advice for you…folks around here don't take kindly to interracial couples so be on you're guard."

"Thanks for the advice, but I won't be needing it. As I stated before what happens between Alex and I is our business. I can assure you that my interference or disruption of your lives is quite necessary. I'm here to help not hurt."

Tanya turned her attention towards Grandma Rose. "What exactly are you talking about? This better not have anything to do with Rose's health."

"Only you can decide the outcome, whether or not Rose will be affected depends on your cooperation and knowledge."

"Knowledge of what?"

Derek locked eyes with Tanya. "Tavern of Souls."

His words were barely audible, but Tanya knew what he said. Her ashen face revealed the rising fear brewing in her body. Derek nodded his head towards the door, and began walking so they could talk by the nurse's station. He couldn't risk the chance of being heard by Rose even though the morphine caused a deep sleep to overcome her.

Once outside, and far enough from Rose, Derek spoke first. "Two weeks ago Alex informed me that she couldn't go to South Africa. I tried to comfort her, make her feel at ease to confide in me, instead she ran off. In her haste she left behind this business card…I found out Alex works there, and this recent employment has put her life in danger. I need you to fill in the blanks about this place."

Tanya was visibly shaken so Derek guided her to the nearest chair and knelt down in front of her gently soothing her hands. "I promise that we'll find Alex…in order to accomplish that I need more information; do you think you can provide that?

Tanya shook her head in agreement. "Where do I even begin, there is so much to tell, so many stories."

"Anything you can share would be helpful…I'm more interested in the background, or the historical aspect of the tavern."

Tanya earnestly rubbed her forehead trying to recall New Orleans local history. "Tavern of Souls dates back to pre civil war. It started as a whore house, and gradually over the years it became many things to different people. There is one thing that hasn't changed over time."

"And that is?"

"It remains a magnet for evil. When Alex and I were growing up we were always admonished from Grandma Rose not to pass there or even talk about it. People who go there are never seen or heard from again. The last twenty years have been nothing but unsolved disappearances, along with rapes and murders. Last year the police discovered the remains of five women all from a different era or decade."

Derek was totally in his investigative mode, and he pressed Tanya with more questions. "Why haven't the authorities shut this debauchery down, where is the location, and who is the owner?"

"Dr. Rayne are you familiar with the expression, "Money is the root of all evil?" Well these so called authorities and local politicians are invested in the tavern because it keeps the economy rolling with a lot of cash flow, and most of it goes into their pockets. Any bad press that is somehow connected to the tavern is immediately stopped, and is blamed on Mardi gras or the festivals. The worse part is no one knows about the owner, or if there is one."

Derek made mental notes while processing all that Tanya shared with him. He wanted to prove his theory that there probably wasn't any one owner, but many owners who were collectively working for the dark side as their agents which meant he needed a weapon stronger than himself. Holy water would do the job well…cleansing the evil grounds and providing a final proper resting place for the hundreds of innocent victims. "Tanya, I must have the location."

Her hesitation was clearly evident on her face…Tanya again massaged her forehead. "The tavern is about twenty miles behind St. LouisCemetery…Dr. Rayne; please do everything in your power to save Alex. If anything happens to her I don't think Rose will be able to hold on."

Derek heard the anguish and despair in her voice…he embraces Tanya cautiously to alleviate her fears. To his surprise she returned his affection by gripping tighter around his waist, grateful for his support. As the hug ended, Derek gave Tanya a card. "If Alex and I aren't back by sunrise then you make sure you contact my colleagues. They will come here with reinforcements."

Derek didn't give Tanya anytime to ask questions instead he quickly left the nurse's station to begin his mission. She looked at the card with a slight recognition. "The legacy why does that sound so familiar?" Before anyone noticed her talking to herself she stuffed the card in her jean pocket and scurried back to Rose's room.

Tavern of Souls- Midnight

Fog shrouded the tavern, and it quickly seeped inside making the darkness thicker and harder for Alex to see her way through the building. She kept straining her eyes until across the hall, light slivered beneath a closed utility closet. She called out; no one answered. In her ears, her pulse throbbed, pounded inside her forehead. Blinking Alex tried to clear a vision blurring around the edges as she touched the door knob. There was no need to enter because she knew her co-worker's mutilated body laid behind that door. Alex covered her mouth as she saw the blood percolate through the closet. She felt the evil around her like a cloaked blanket…shadowy figures passed between her and the closet door, but Alex didn't panic at least not yet. Her survival instincts kicked into high gear, and she ran out through the rear exit dashing across the field towards the cemetery. Adrenaline pumped furiously through her as her body quaked painfully…lunging forward; she stumbled in the blackness, almost going down because of her stiletto heels. She quickly discarded them and continued running like a runaway slave, but freedom was not meant to be on this particular day! The shadowy figures suddenly appeared in front of her…three men wearing confederate uniforms with decayed flesh oozing from their bodies.

Alex screamed has they chained her wrists and dragged her through the wet field by the cemetery. They tied her arms high up to a tree and laughed as she struggled to get free. "No! Let me go…you bastards!"

The tallest of the three and also the leader approached Alex with a knife; he sliced her white silk blouse, and black skirt showing her cotton undergarments. She whimpered in pain has he grabbed a fistful of her curly locks. "Shut up nigger…you gonna get what yous deserve just like all the others!"

He stripped Alex naked while his minions looked on. As he fondled her vagina he pulled out a tampon, and let her blood pour out upon her legs. "Looks like the whore is on her monthly flow…it don't matta…she be dead by morning."

Alex stifled her cry, and endured the agony as they smeared honey on her naked body and raised her higher in the tree where she could no longer touch the ground with her feet. "I'm not afraid to die, and I won't give you heathens the satisfaction of listening to me beg for my life because that's exactly what you want! I'll see you in hell first!"

"You'll beg fo a quick death when you see the animals come. All the mosquitoes, wasps, rodents will smell your stink, and they'll wait till you cook in the sun…and then they'll eat you or maybe they'll use you as a host for their larva or varmint."

Not far from where Alex was dangling…Derek anxiously waited to make his move to rescue her. His heart ached excruciatingly as he watched Alex run for her life awhile ago across the field, but it gave him time to set the C4 laced with holy water in the tavern. He could hear all the restless souls of the victims, and his visions were unbearable to set eyes on especially when he discovered the chopped up body of Alex's co worker. And now it seemed he was about to witness a modern day lynching along with sexual torture, but he would never let that happen to Alex.

As the confederate demons were entertaining themselves, Derek took the opportunity to release Alex from her confinements. He climbed up the side of the tree, and balanced himself on the long thick branch where Alex was hanging from. He whispered her name softly. "Alex."

She had to be hallucinating. There was no way her professor was here to save her…maybe she died already, and if she had what a beautiful way to go…staring upon the most handsome face. "Dr. Rayne is it really you…am I in heaven?"

Derek covered her mouth with his finger. "Shhhhh, listen to me carefully…a bomb is set to go off inside the tavern in about sixty seconds. It's going to be a very violent explosion; when I break these chains make sure you hold on to me very tightly because we will feel the after shocks."

Alex nodded her head in agreement as Derek broke the chains, and lifted her up on the sturdy tree branch; he hoped it would support both their weights, but he spoke too soon. The branch began to crack as a series of explosions rippled through the cemetery, and it caused them to loose their balance…lucky for them they fell right in a small pond on the other side of the tree. They came out of the water choking, and gasping for air. While Alex was coughing…Derek took off his shirt and respectfully covered her nakedness. The shirt stuck to her like glue; honey still remained on her body and Derek felt the stickiness as he grabbed her hand. "We have to keep running, Alex. More explosions are going to rock this entire area! If we don't hurry up we'll be caught in the cross fire perishing with those demons!"

Alex tiredly followed him. "What did you do, set an atomic bomb?

Derek smiled weakly. "It's mostly holy water."

"Well, damn, maybe I need to get my butt back to the church." They both laughed at the same time as the demons were hot on their heels, and another explosion blasted forcing them to take shelter on the ground.

Alex had a difficult time catching her breath, but she managed to speak. "Dr. Rayne, leave me here. I'm slowing you're escape."

Her self sacrificing attitude was very touching, but he would never leave her. She had too much potential, and she deserved to nurture that potential. "Dying today will bring no justice to the countless victims who lost their lives."

Alex looked at Derek in bewilderment. "Who said anything about dying? I'm just tired of running…I want to fight back!"

Thank God, she wasn't giving up. He knew behind her shyness there laid a courageous, savvy woman! Derek reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun. He placed it in Alex's hand. "The bullets in this gun were submerged in holy water…make every shot count. Here they come!"

Two demons came at the back of Derek, and pinned his arms together hindering him from escaping and forced him to watch the advances of their leader towards Alex. She tried to flee, but the leader threw her backwards onto a grave marking, knocking the gun from her hand. She moaned from the pain as the skin on the back of her head was stretched tight from the swelling. She lay back, trying to get her bearings…the nausea overtook her body, and she succumbed to the bright light…

Derek felt his heart rip into pieces as he saw Alex's eyes roll in the back of her head…he dropped to his knees in defeat. All three demons suffocated his aura and began to conquer him. "Soon yous join that nigger bitch over there."

"I don't think so! Your reign of terror ends right now, today!" Alex surprised everyone by playing dead…she kicked the leader in the balls, and shot the two demons holding Derek captive in the head. They screamed in misery as fire swallowed up their decomposed bodies!

Derek got much needed strength from seeing Alex resurface, and he pulled out his pocket knife, jumped on top of the leader demon and decapitated him. Derek let out a sharp breath as Alex collapsed in his arms; she was bleeding from the side of her head…there was no doubt that she was suffering from a massive concussion or a brain contusion. He swept her up, and ran carrying her weightless body. He had to reach the pick up truck which was a mile away to avoid the spreading flames of the tavern. "Dr. Rayne, please don't let me die here."

"You're not going to die, besides Ms. Moreau you still owe me a research paper, and I will not let you get out of it no matter how extreme your circumstances are. Derek noticed Alex drifting to sleep. Stay awake, keep talking to me Alex! You've come too far to give up now…we're almost there!

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core

Where I've become so numb without a soul

My spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without your love

Darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought without a voice without a soul

Don't let me die here there must be something more

Bring me to life…

It seemed like an eternity before Derek finally reached the truck; he placed Alex in front on the passenger side and hastily got behind the wheel. He made a sharp u-turn on the field heading towards the dirt road back into town. While driving pieces of flying debris, and charred wood hit the truck; he couldn't help but glance in the opposite direction. The rearview mirror displayed the engulfing flames obliterating the tavern of souls. The holy water without a doubt had worked cleansing the entire area of wickedness; now the innocent souls would be at peace. Alex weakly raised her arm to touch Derek's shoulder to let him know she was still alive. "Hold on, Alex, were going home." "Thank you, Dr. Rayne." She then surrendered to unconsciousness."

Two weeks later-New Orleans Airport (early morning)

The break of dawn over the bayou marked the beginning of a beautiful day…all was right with the world for the time being; of course Derek knew at any given time his peace of mind could abruptly end, but he chose to relish the fact that all three Moreau women were safe. Rose recovered quite nicely from her bout with Pneumonia, and was able to return home to continue her recuperation. Tanya jumped ship again once she knew everything was ok; she took the first available flight back to Japan. Rose and Alex were pretty sure the only time they would see her again is if another family emergency arose. The world was truly Tanya's oyster, and she would make no apologies for that.

As for Alex it was touch and go there for awhile…her physical wounds healed, but the emotional scars and trauma ran deep. Alex had to get through the nightmare of almost being raped by demons, and she needed to accept her gift of physic abilities. Derek was certain Alex possessed uncanny power and strength…there was evidence of that when she killed the demons. However, Alex needed guidance, and protection from her rash decision making; that bad choices lead to dire consequences. What better way to learn that first hand by joining the legacy as a new recruit? Alex represented youth, intelligence, diversity and creativeness…the legacy needed fresh talent to fight the never ending battle against the dark side. The San Francisco House would definitely show her the ropes…leadership from Derek, loyalty from Nick, faith from Phillip, and courage from Julia. These qualities and so much more would allow Alex to grow within the legacy, and permit Derek to have her in his life without being romantically connected or involved. He had no alternative other than to conceal his feelings for her, and over time she would learn to keep her feelings secret too.

Derek patiently waited for Alex to meet him at the airport; today he would challenge and give her an ultimatum concerning the legacy. As he played with his precept ring…Alex's shadow covered his face from the sun. She looked modestly attractive in blue jeans, a white tube top exposing her shoulders, and a pair of old flip flops. Her hair hung loose in curls adorning her face. Derek stood in awe of her natural beauty and glow…he seemed captivated by her vulnerability and wanted to hold her in his arms once more before everything changes between them. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his emotions from spilling over. "Alex, I'm very pleased you've decided to come here and talk to me."

Alex smiled. "It would have been rude not to accept your invitation this time. I owe you my life, Dr. Rayne."

"There is no need to be so formal, you can call me Derek…we've been through quite an ordeal together."

Derek could see the pain in her eyes as she struggled with her words. "I appreciate you risking your life to save mine…I'm beyond grateful."

"I was only doing what I was trained and born to do…I help the innocent such as yourself from the forces of darkness. I'm a member of an ancient organization that devotes its resources and time fighting the evil in the world."

"I thought you were a professor, so you're not who you claim to be?"

"Teaching is a hidden passion of mine; it permits me to travel the world seeking talented individuals like you."

Alex tried to contain her anger, but failed to do so. "Oh, I see now. You're a Physic talent scout…no actually you're a pimp waiting to use me so you and your organization can reap the benefits of my gift!"

Derek tried to be civil; Alex was being too hot headed, he grabbed her elbow before she had a chance to get away. "Stop running away, Alex…stop making excuses for your unwise behavior, and start embracing the gift of sight instead of working against it!"

"You don't know anything about my life or circumstances to be throwing judgments upon me!"

"Trust me, I know enough. I also know that you're headed for a destructive future if you keep denying who you are."

"And just who am I?"

"You're an intelligent, strong, defiant woman who possesses the sight that can be used for the greater good. All you need is a support system; fly with me to San Francisco, Alex."

Alex looked into his pleading eyes. "I can't…Grandma Rose still needs my help with the medical bills, and I also have some from my hospital stay. Besides, I have my thesis to write along with an internship at the New Orleans Art Museum."

"These are all pitiful excuses, and it's a shame that you're using Rose as a cover up to shelter yourself."

"Ya, know somewhere in this conversation you've lost your charming personality. I think its best we go our separate ways, Dr. Rayne."

Alex turned to leave again, but stopped when she heard Derek laugh. "It will be very amusing to see you quarrel with Nick; you two are very stubborn."

"Weren't you listening to me? I'm not going with you, and I'm certainly not joining your organization."

"Ms. Moreau, you don't have a choice anymore."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

"I'm no longer asking…I'm telling you. If you refuse then I'll tell Rose the reason why you were in the hospital. I don't think she'll be pleased to know you were employed at the tavern of souls especially when she told you and Tanya to never step foot near that evil place."

"Oh, my God, are you blackmailing me?"

"I like to call it divine intervention."

"There is nothing divine about blackmail, but I can't jeopardize Rose's health all because I made a stupid decision. Well, it appears that you've gotten your way…before I go I must handle some things."

Derek took Alex's hand and escorted her to the legacy jet. "Everything has been taken care of. All medical expenses are paid, and your internship has been given to someone else. Your clothes and personal belongings have already been shipped to San Francisco."

"What was the point of going through this charade in the beginning when you had this all planned out?"

Alex pulled away from Derek, and sat in the furthest seat away from him. The jet had all the comforts of luxury and enough space for at least fifty people. Derek handed Alex a leather journal, and sat across from her removing his grey suit jacket. "This is no charade…your pigheadedness made it quite difficult to recruit you today, but I have faith you will redeem yourself."

Alex fingered the embroidered knife through the L on the journal. "What does this L mean or stand for, Derek?"

Derek eyes clouded over like a storm as he explained to Alex about the legacy. "Since the beginning of time mankind has existed between the world of light and the world of darkness. Our secret society has been here forever…protecting others from the creatures who inhabit the shadows and the night. Known only to the initiated by our true name, The Legacy. It is masked behind an organization you're quite familiar with, the Luna Foundation."

"So who exactly am I working for?"

"You will be on the payroll of the Luna Foundation with full benefits such as: health and life insurance, and a paid vacation once a year. You'll start six months of training to become a member

Of the legacy which will lead to investigating your own cases out in the field. When that happens use your journal to document visions, or just everyday experiences in the legacy, and remember to prepare yourself for death at anytime."

The pilot's loud voice over the intercom interpolated their conversation. "Dr. Rayne please prepare you and your guest for take off…we shall reach our destination in approximately three hours. Thank you."

As they buckled their seatbelts, Derek handed Alex a pen. "I suggest you make use of this time wisely and write down your paranormal encounter at the tavern of souls. Documenting this will serve you well not to repeat such a foolish mistake in the future."

As the plane attained a higher but balanced altitude, Derek unfastened his belt, and walked further down the isle to the jet's phone. "I need to make a couple of urgent calls; I may be awhile. Feel free to walk around and raid the frig by the mini bar."

"Thanks, I'll probably get something later." When Derek disappeared from her sight, she opened her journal to the first page and began writing:

May 18, 1992,

"The Tavern of Souls nearly cost me my life…perhaps in a symbolic way I did die, and now The Legacy represents a rebirth. I have to believe only once in your life will someone so special walk in front of you and prepare the way for a better future…only once will there be a person who cares enough to say "no," but is enthusiastic enough to say "yes" whenever possible. And that person is Derek Rayne…"

Alex closed her journal, and sighed heavily. "San Francisco, ready or not here I come."

To Be Continued…

Song Credit: "Bring Me to Life" By Evanescence


	12. Chapter 12

Listening to Derek proved quite entertaining; he always had a gift for storytelling. Every Christmas Derek would recite from heart the classic tale "A Christmas Carol" to children in the local homeless shelters. Then he would come home narrate it again purely for Kat and Alex's enjoyment; they sat there by the decorated tree sipping eggnog, begging Derek to perform. Nick smiled as he remembered the twinkle in Alex's eyes during the holiday season; if they didn't rescue her soon she wouldn't be back in time for Thanksgiving…it was the only holiday that gave Alex an excuse to eat anything she wanted without feeling regretful the next day.

Derek saw the wheels turning in Nick's head, and wondered what he was thinking…obviously he knew his thoughts were about Alex. Derek came from behind his desk, and stood in front of the younger legacy member. "Please share you're feelings."

Recounting the events about Alex's induction into the legacy caused Nick to flinch, and his jaw tightened intensely. Some things made sense, but he couldn't deny this sick feeling about the New Orleans Precept, Charles La Laurie, and he certainly didn't like the fact that Derek blackmailed Alex; whether these notions were connected somehow remained to be seen. "When you mentioned La Laurie something just clicked in my brain…before Alex came here you asked Julia and I to complete a background check on him. He had no criminal record, but our findings revealed that he is a descendant of Delphine and Louis La Laurie."

Derek's eyes mirrored absolute horror at the mention of Charles ancestors. "Why did you conceal this vital piece of information from me?"

"I didn't hide anything from you Derek. You stopped the investigation before I could give you the details…the only secrets kept around here seem to be from you. Blackmailing Alex into the legacy may have been necessary, but you could have used a little more tact to recruit her."

As the legacy men were talking Rachel came in the office looking very angry; she stood next to Nick, and glared at Derek. "Please tell me I heard wrong about you blackmailing Alex into the legacy."

Derek gave a frown towards Rachel in response to hers. "Once again you have heard something not meant for your ears."

"I came looking for you because Phillip has finally translated Alex's journal, and Kat had a vision about this strange Kimberlin…I wasn't expecting to hear this story about how Alex was forced by your hand to join the legacy. Now it makes perfect sense as to why she just took off, to get away from your tyrannical attitude, Derek."

"Alex didn't leave of her own accord; she was somehow coerced, or setup, probably by Kimberlin who is linked to the dark side. Again we are wasting valuable time challenging my authority…if you feel the need to object to my headship in this house you know the proper procedures. However, now is not the time to voice your convictions."

Rachel believed that Kimberlin did pose some kind of the threat to the legacy, but she wasn't so willing to let Derek off the hook easily. "Your authority is not being challenged only questioned, and any member who resides under your household has the right to do so."

Greatly upset at her not caring enough about their current predicament, Derek forcibly calmed himself, and crossed in front of Nick and Rachel towards the door. "If you in any way hinder this mission consider yourself banished from this house, and the legacy. Nick, gather all the saved files from your investigation on Charles La Laurie; I have a bad feeling he is somehow associated with all of this…meet everyone in the control room."

An uncomfortable pause followed after Derek left the room between them, Nick stepped aside to exit not acknowledging Rachel's presence, but she blocked his departure. "Nick, don't do this."

"Rachel, I warned you before…you need to back off! Why, do you continue to push Derek to the point of no return? Is what you're doing worth banishment from the legacy?"

"Someone in this house needs to have an open forum about Derek's judgment. His secrets are tearing relationships apart particularly between me and my daughter!"

"Look, I'm all for a group discussion, and to be fair to Derek he always encourages an open door policy around here, but could you at least save your objections until Alex comes back home? Now is not the time to declare your gripes."

Rachel already given him what she thought were valid reasons to protest, and because of her non wimpy character she couldn't relent. "I don't doubt for one second that we will always be in a constant war against the dark side, but we can't blame everything on them. Sometimes we get in our own way. Derek's secrets have caused a lot of trouble perhaps even heartache, and it's time you realize that."

Ever since Rachel joined the legacy Nick had always been an invariable support system for her and Kat and he never vacillated his support until this moment that would changed their relationship forever. "What I realize is…you're either for, or against us, and if you choose the latter then you should forfeit your membership in the legacy which makes you an enemy and no longer a friend."

She gasped in stunned reaction to the stinging blow Nick had just delivered. Tears sprang to her eyes as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth in attempt to ease and hide the pain from his words. "Nick, I know you didn't mean what you said…I understand your frustration…"

He cut off Rachel's sentence straightforwardly, and didn't hold back anything. "Contrary to what you believe…I meant every damn word! Now the ball is in your court." Nick made a departure to the door, and didn't give a backwards glance towards Rachel.

Control room- 9:01am

Phillip and Kat were huddled together at Alex's work station in deep conversation about Kat's vision describing Kimberlin when all three senior legacy members entered appearing trite and awkward. Phillip's perspicacity told him by reading their expressions that an argument had ensued between them. He prayed it would be resolved before going out in the field to save Alex.

Kat also sensed the apprehension in the room, and she gave her mother a fractious look as everyone sat down at their stations. Derek took his respective place in front of the high definition legacy screen, and began to give his legacy staff a prep talk. Despite the war of words that occurred a half hour ago he knew they could all put in reserve their petty differences…opposing one another would only cause strife; something the dark side could and would use against them.

Derek cleared his throat, and smiled resignedly. "Today we are without one, however we have gained two to help us search for the one we lost. I have thanked Phillip personally in behalf of the San Francisco House for taking a sabbatical from his priesthood in Boston. He has been reinstated as a senior legacy member; also Kat has joined our house for a short time courteous from the Princeton House which means she is on loan for the time being, and we must return her without any scrapes or bruises. As a new recruit we have to safeguard her; she is the future for the legacy. Welcome, Kat."

Kat shyly smiled as Nick gave her a thumbs up, and Phillip winked at her. Rachel made her protests known earlier to Kat; she couldn't help but beam a mother's pride. No matter what career choices Kat made Rachel would do her best to support her daughter.

Derek continued with his speech. "These are perilous times for our house, and the legacy. You all being here does make a difference; your help and efforts are sometimes taken for granted, but you are appreciated. Make no mistake…our lives are in danger, and I can not guarantee that death will not be ringing at your doorstep. I can promise you this: Any sacrifice you make will have a rich blessed outcome. This is beyond me, or Alex, and you know the risks working and living in the legacy. If you can't handle it then please leave."

No one moved not even Rachel…Derek laughed. "Well, then let's get to work! We have a lot of information to sort through. We'll take it piece by piece starting from the beginning. Rachel, give us a summary of the facts so we know what is essential."

Rachel walked over towards Derek, and faced the others. "Here is the breakdown…Devin Rayne or Peterson is Richard and Lana's son perhaps an ancestor of yours, Derek. Christina warned about someone coming back from the past…she also predicted that a seed would be created which is you and Alex's child. What we don't know, or can't figure out: Are Richard and Lana really you and Alex? Is Devin Rayne your son and if so why did he turn to the dark side? More importantly, who is Kimberlin, and what does he want?"

Nick got up and poured himself some coffee. "It seems like we have more questions than answers."

"Exactly, Rachel said. Most of these questions can be answered if we can perform a DNA test on Richard and Lana."

Nick sipped his coffee loudly, and handed Phillip a cup while walking back to his seat. "They've been dead for a hundred years; we couldn't possibly find their bodies now."

Rachel sauntered over to her station and retrieved two maps from her briefcase and gave it to Derek. "Last night I took the liberty of downloading old architectural files of the Amsterdam House from London…those maps outline the graveyard where the bodies may be buried. Looking at both old and updated photos of the graveyard it hasn't changed much over the century. All I need is a strand of hair, or a fraction of a bone to complete a DNA analysis."

Derek studied the maps thoughtfully and took in account what Rachel just said. "Based on the information you've shared…I see no reason why we can't try to dig up the remains of Richard and Lana. Make extra copies of the maps for me and Nick to take with us to Amsterdam."

Derek then turned his attention towards Phillip. "Your knack for diverse languages is a true blessing. Did Alex's journal confirm any of what we've just discussed?"

Phillip started to pull up the translation of Alex's journal on the computer and converted it to the overhead screen so everyone could read. "I don't know if her words will be any help…once I completed the translation and finally read it, she seemed oblivious to her rambling, and jumps from one subject to the next. One thing is for sure, Alex didn't want to write this; someone had an influence over her."

Kat also joined the conversation. "When you mention "influence" are you talking about possession? Alex couldn't have been possessed when writing this…what would be the point? The dark side isn't into details; they view it as a waste of time, and maybe that is the purpose of this testimony…a subtle but powerful clue left by Alex."

They were very impressed by Kat's knowledge including Rachel who up until now thought her daughter wasn't ready for the daily challenges of the legacy. She gave Kat an approving smile. "I agree with Kat, and the only way to test her theory is to read the journal."

All eyes focused on the screen while the legacy data base computed the information from Arabic to English.

Arabic: اخبار الادب.أو.ال." والتي كتبت باللغة الفرنسية مباشرة نعى اتحاد الكتاب العرب رحيل الأديبة الكبيرة دلال حاتم عن عمر تجاوز السابعة والسبعين بعد حياة طويلة في العمل الأدبيوالثقافي الخاص بالطفل. وقال الدكتور حسين جمعة رئيس اتحاد الكتاب العرب في سورية للوكالة : بغياب الأديبة الكبيرة دلال حاتم يكون المشهد الثقافي والأدبي في سورية قد فقد واحدةً من أهم المشتغلات في الوسط الأدبي وخاصةً أدب الطفل  
أطلق التلفزيون الموريتاني المسابقة الشعرية الرمضانية "شاعر الرسول"في توقيتها الذي كان من المزمع أن تنطلق معه ،حيث بدأت المرحلة الأولى والتي يتنافس في كل حلقة منها ثلاثة شعراء ،ليتأهل اثنان منهما في الحلقة الموالية بأغلبية حاصل درجات لجنة التحكيم و تصويت المشاهدين ، وقد تم اختيار وزير الثقافة المقال منذ يومين الأستاذ عبد الله السالم ولد المعلاَّ لرئاسة لجنة التحكم ليقبل في الحلقة الأولى قبل أن يغيب في الحلقة الثانية ويحل محله الأستاذ محمد لمين ولد احظانه حكما مع كل من د.المختار ولد الجيلاني والشاعر أوليد الناس ولد هنون.فيما يعد البرنامج و يقدمه د.الشيخ ولد سيدي عبد الله كما كان متوقعا

.أو.ال." والتي كتبت باللغة الفرنسية مباشرة. " اخبار الادب "

نعى اتحاد الكتاب العرب رحيل الأديبة الكبيرة دلال حاتم عن عمر تجاوز السابعة والسبعين بعد حياة طويلة في العمل الأدبي والثقافي الخاص بالطفل. وقال الدكتور حسين جمعة رئيس اتحاد الكتاب العرب في سورية للوكالة : بغياب الأديبة الكبيرة دلال حاتم يكون المشهد الثقافي والأدبي في سورية قد فقد واحدةً من أهم المشتغلات في الوسط الأدبي وخاصةً أدب الطفل. وأديبة كبيرة من مصاف الأديبات الكبار في سورية ولها الكثير من الأعمال " من وكاله انباء الشعر العربى "

English: Nov. 5, 2007,

"Once again I am leaving…please know or understand that my running away has nothing to do with defying Derek or the legacy. Instead I have been summoned by an ancient being called Kimberlin. He told me your lives are in danger, and the only way to keep my legacy family safe is to go where it all began…the Amsterdam House.

As I write my last journal entry there is a profound sadness and lost within my soul. If my fellow legacy members are reading my words then that means two things…Derek has contacted Phillip to translate my journal, and second, I have fallen asleep in death. I'm sure you will not find my body.

In my room underneath my bed in a safety deposit box is a video recording on DVD of me talking to you all. It is there that will explain how I want my memorial service, and I will personally read my last will and testament. I have taken various life insurance policies and named you all beneficiaries. Each of you will receive at least a half million dollars.

For the first time in a very long time, I'm truly scared, not of physical harm or death. I'm scared of the unknown…"

End of translation.

Phillip pressed the enter button to clear the screen, and leaned back in his chair. "Alex has signed her own death warrant protecting us from whom?"

"That's what we have to find out, Derek said. Alex left one clue…she spoke of being afraid of the "unknown" which can mean anyone or anything pertaining to the dark side, but Kimberlin and Charles La Laurie do represent the unknown. We know very little about them. Hopefully, Nick can shed more light on La Laurie, and Kat can illustrate her vision about Kimberlin."

Nick typed his password to access the files about Charles La Laurie. "As I stated before…La Laurie didn't have a criminal past, but Julia found out he is the descendant of Delphine and Louis La Laurie. When the Ruling House dismissed him as precept of the New Orleans House he dropped from the face of the earth. No one including the legacy heard from him again."

Again everyone focused their attention towards the screen while Nick gave a walk through presentation about the La Laurie family. "I'm warning you…the history of this family is disgusting. I don't think anyone will be able to stomach this so be prepared to upchuck your breakfast."

The legacy members braced themselves before reading the data.

Legacy Archives: Charles La Laurie former Precept of the New Orleans House was born December 12, 1945 and his ancestry line dates back to slavery in the United States, Cuba, and Haiti.

Delphine Macarty was born circa 1775 to Barthelmy Louis Macarty and Vevue Lecomte, prominent members of the New Orleans community. Macarty's parents were allegedly killed in a slave uprising. Delphine Macarty's cousin, Augustin de Macarty, was mayor of New Orleans from 1815-1820.

She was first married to Don Ramon de Lopez y Angulo in 1800; he died in Havana, Cuba, on March 26, 1804. In 1808, she married the slave trader Jean Blanque, who died in 1816. Twice widowed, she married physician Dr. Louis La Laurie on June 25, 1825. The couple bought a mansion at 1140 Royal Street in 1831, where Delphine La Laurie maintained a central position in the social circles of New Orleans. Although she would throw lavish parties with guest lists consisting of some of the most prominent people in the city, the heinous manner in which Delphine La Laurie tortured her slaves is probably the most widely known of the French Quarter's macabre tales.

In 1833, after several neighbors allegedly saw her cowhiding a young servant girl in the mansion's courtyard, rumors began to spread around town that La Laurie treated her servants viciously. According to one tale, a young slave girl was brushing LaLaurie's hair in the upstairs bedroom when the comb hit a snag in her mistress's hair, enraging La Laurie. La Laurie whipped the twelve-year-old slave girl, who tried to escape but fell off a balcony overlooking the courtyard and died. The girl was quickly brought into the La Laurie Mansion, but not before being observed by neighbors, who filed a complaint. The neighbors later asserted that the young girl was buried under a tree in the yard.

The legalities of the situation were handled by Judge Jean Francois Canonge, a friend of the LaLauries, who had visited the house on a previous occasion concerning the welfare of the La Laurie servants. The La Laurie slaves were confiscated and put up for auction, and the LaLauries were fined $500. Some of the La Laurie relatives arranged to buy the slaves back and quickly returned them to her.

On April 10, 1834, during another party, a fire broke out in the kitchen of the mansion. The kitchen- as was the norm in Spanish mansions—was separate from the home and located over the carriageway building across the courtyard. The firemen entered the building through the courtyard. To their surprise, there were two slaves chained to the stove in the kitchen. It appeared as though the slaves had set the fire themselves in order to attract attention. The fire itself was soon subdued. The slaves directed the fire brigade to the attic. The door was bolted, forcing the fire brigade to use a battering ram to open the door. Inside the crawlspace attic was the stench of death. According to rumor, over a dozen disfigured and maimed slaves were manacled to the walls or floor. Several had allegedly been the subject of gruesome medical experiments.

The exact details are unclear; owing to the horrific nature of the crime, many details were either swept under the rug or embellished. Perhaps the most gruesome of Mme. LaLaurie's killings was discovered by a young pickpocket by the name of Christopher Knowles. Knowles had broken into the La Laurie residence with intention of stealing jewelry and other valuables. He broke in through the window and on the floor he discovered a bucket filled with mutilated human genitalia. Next to the bucket was a body. The body appeared to have been force fed the contents of the bucket until he eventually died from choking. La Laurie was even reported to have tortured and killed local activist Adam Wescount, reportedly gouging out his eyes and letting crows devour his remains. One man looked as though he had been victim of some bizarre makeshift sex change. Another one had a hole in his head where a stick had been inserted to "stir his brains." A woman was trapped inside a small cage where her arms and legs had been badly broken and then reset at odd angles, making her appear as some sort of "human crab."

Another woman had her arms and legs removed and patches of her flesh had been sliced off in a circular motion to make her appear as a giant caterpillar. Some had their mouths stuffed with animal excrements, sewn shut, and had then starved to death. Others had their hands sewn to different parts of their bodies. One woman had her entrails pulled out and was secured to the floor by her own intestines. A small boy of about twelve had the flesh on half of his face peeled back, revealing muscle, veins, and so forth. The wound had since been infested with disease and insects. Two men were found to have had their tongues sewed together. One girl wore a suit made from the skin of several skinned slaves, the limbs of which were hacked and use to decorate the grand gore chamber. Most disturbing of all was an elderly man whose penis was cut into 5 equal strands, each of which was attached to a hook and the body hoist to the ceiling, with two candles placed in his eye sockets to form a macabre chandelier. Most of the victims were found dead. Those who were still alive begged to be put out of their misery and died shortly after.

Also discovered in the attic were teacups and saucers, encrusted with a "red substance." There were several bottles lying about with what was assumed to be the same red substance, later identified as blood.

The discoveries were reported and described in the papers the next day, and a mob gathered outside of the La Laurie Mansion, demanding justice. Mme. La Laurie escaped by horse and carriage to Bayou St. John, where she allegedly paid the captain of Schooner to carry her across to Mandeville or Covington. Many claimed they escaped to Paris. Others say they remained on the outskirts of New Orleans. Rumor had it that when the mob rushed after the carriage, they heard screams from the house. They thought the screams came from ghosts, which led to the rumors of the haunted house. A hundred years later, the skeletons of 75 people were found during a renovation.

End of Archive…

Nick swiveled around in his chair to face his stunned colleagues. "Yeah, homeboy's family makes Jeffery Domer look like a saint, or at least somewhat normal."

Rachel's hands were literally shaking as she filled her favorite mug with coffee. "I fail to see the connection between a family of sadistic serial killers, and this case involving Derek and Alex. Don't we have anything substantial or up-to-date on Charles La Laurie?"

Nick turned back around towards his computer and pulled up a photo of La Laurie. "This was the last photo taken of him back in 1999. There is nothing else that is recent."

A shell-shocked Kat immediately recognized the man, and pointed at the photograph. "Oh, my god! It's him…he's been in my visions. He is Kimberlin!"

Derek took a hold of Kat's shoulders, and made her look at him intently; Rachel also came closer. "Kat, we need to know what you saw."

Kat licked her dry lips nervously and swallowed the lump in her throat. "At first my visions were very obscure, and vague. I could only hear his voice…then when Alex went missing I started to see pieces of his face, almost like a puzzle. I didn't know his name until Christina came to me in a dream. She said he is not who he claims to be and that he is here to take away a seed."

Derek let go of Kat and started to pace the room. "And that seed she speaks of is my child."

Nick gulped down the rest of his coffee, and shut down his computer station. "Who would have guessed that good ole Chuck is actually Kimberlin. So with this new revelation where exactly do we go from here?"

Derek stopped pacing to give instruction to his household. "We continue to fight with every resource available to us. Rachel, Kat…I want you to team up and find more information on Kimberlin. Now that we know who he is and what he wants, one question remains; why? Nick, pack up our gear, and all the C4; load everything in the helicopter. Make sure you download the copies of the map into our GPS system provided by Rachel."

Nick smirked at his leader. "Don't worry, I got this." The three legacy members exited the control room leaving Phillip and Derek alone. Phillip sensed Derek's anxiety, and touched his shoulder out of concern. Derek turned around and smiled uneasily. "You did an excellent job on the translation."

Phillip gazed at him suspiciously. "I doubt that is what you wanted to say, but I'm not a person who turns away a compliment so thank you."

"You know me too damn well. He paused again for a few seconds. I need another favor, Phillip, and this time it is more burdensome than translating a language."

"There is nothing burdensome about helping friends."

"You are well aware that I may not return, and there is a strong possibility that Nick and Alex may loose their lives. Someone has to take over and continue the struggle between good and evil, and that someone is you."

Derek reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a key, and gave it to Phillip. "If anything should happen take this key to my sister's convent and she will direct and help you fall into an easy transition from senior legacy member to precept. Also in my office on the desk is a manila envelope filled with documents stating you are next in line to be precept. Sign them and then send via federal express to London."

Phillip thoughtfully played with the key in his sweaty palm. "Nick is better equipped than me to deal with the everyday pressures of running this household. Why not ask him?"

"Nick refused more out of loyalty than stubbornness. The responsibility rests in your hands, and that includes protecting Rachel and Kat."

Phillip looked at the key and back at Derek. "I have no choice do I?"

"That is true my friend. I have faith you will become a courageous leader of this house."

Phillip bent down under his station, picked up a storage box, and set it on the desk. Derek looked at him confusingly as he opened it. "Despite what Nick thinks, being a priest does have some advantages. I managed to get a hundred bottles of potent holy water from the four corners of the earth to help with this mission."

Derek watched Phillip take one by one out of the box until he grabbed his arm. "No, don't. Leave fifty here, and the other half will go with Nick and I to Amsterdam."

"Derek, the Amsterdam house is pure evil; you need all of the holy water!"

"We're fighting various battles. Once Nick and I leave, the dark side will attack this house. You have to be ready and your best defense is a good offense so it is only fair that we split the holy water."

Phillip held one of the bottles firmly in his hand, and raised it upward. "May God have mercy on our souls, and grant us a victory!"

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Charles La Laurie is a fictional character that I mixed up with the real life horror story of Delphine and Louis La Laurie. I did research about them on the internet, so I just wanted to make sure I give the credit. Also the Arabic translation came from .


End file.
